


A Little Problem

by PegasusAngel



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression, Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, Big Girl - Freeform, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Fluffy reader, Hand Kink, Hurt/Comfort, Little One used as a term of endearment, Mentions of past abuse, Multi, Reader-Insert, She/her pronouns, Thumb-sucking, dd/lg, fat reader, reader gets hurt, reader with powers, reader with vagina, sexual age play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-01-06 15:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12213738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PegasusAngel/pseuds/PegasusAngel
Summary: I'm a new addition to the Avengers. My power? Invisibility. Sounds contrived, I know, but what can you do? I didn't ask for this power but it sure has served me well in the past. At first it helped me run from my bullies in school, that was back before I knew what was happening. Then it helped me get vengeance. Not for myself. No, vengeance for others being bullied. When I got caught by a government agency so secret I had never heard of it, my choices were limited. Help the Avengers or essentially be a prisoner for life. Apparently the government can't trust someone who can suddenly become invisible. So here I am, fighting superpowered bad guys with the coolest group of people ever. Oh, did I mention? I'm also a little without a Daddy and being with all these self assured and strong men is wreaking havoc with my little side. I've been little more and more in my private room in Avengers tower. Thank God for private space and locks!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a reader insert without 'you' being used to describe the reader. I find that stories could flow better this way. Also, I'm going to attempt to avoid y/n too. It's just so disrupting to the story.
> 
> Stick with me guys, this is a bit of catharsis for me while giving me a story that isn't overly angsty. (Don't get me wrong there will definitely be angst but it will only be a little part of this)

I sat on my couch, leg in a cast from the last fight I had been in. Fighting with the Avengers was pretty fucking awesome, but I wasn't as resilient as a super soldier or as fast as an assassin so I was the only one hurt when that damn wall came crumbling down from Thor's hammer of destruction. I was roused from my pity party when Twilight Sparkle suddenly came up with a brilliant way to solve the pony's problems. She always did. She was so smart. I cast a glance to the coffee table in front of me. My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic coloring sheets were spread all over, crayons from my 96 pack splayed across the whole mess. I smile spread across my face, I loved having little time and with my leg broken I was having so much fun! I held my stuffed animal closer to my chest and laid back on the couch. My pointer finger slipped into my mouth and I felt my eyes drooping. 

 

The longer I watched my favorite show the more tired I felt. I didn't want to go to sleep, though, so I forced my eyelids open for what must have been the hundredth time. Pinky pie was on screen, having a party fight with another pony. It was silly and I laughed around my finger. Behind me a heard an intake of breath. Immediately I shot up into a sitting position. My finger falling from my mouth as I laid eyes on my intruder. "Wha-What'r you doin here?" I asked, still trying to slip from little to big. He stood, transfixed by the sight in front of him. I was sure he was horrified. "Bucky! Why the fuck are you here?!" I growled, finally finding my big voice. I tried to covertly wipe my finger which was glistening with proof of my finger sucking ways. Unfortunately the movement only served to draw his attention to what I was doing. The silence between us stretched until finally he spoke, his voice breathy and hesitant. "I...um. Bruce sent me to make sure you had taken your pain meds. He says you're the most stubborn patient he's ever taken care of and frankly that's hard to believe since he's cared for both me and Tony." He took a few steps forward, his gaze taking in all of my colorings. "Have you taken your medicine?" He asked, his eyes flicking to mine. His voice sent a shiver up my spine and I gulped so loudly he must have heard it. 

 

"I. I must have forgotten" I mumbled, eyes downcast. I could not meet his gaze, no matter how I tried. I was still sitting on the line between little and big and my little was starting to win. I placed my beloved stuffed animal against the couches arm, patting him on the head with a smile before I stood and wobbled to the kitchen. The damn cast made getting around so difficult. I hated it. I pulled out the bottle of pain meds and groaned as I put the wrong amount of pressure on my leg. "Where are your crutches?!" Bucky all but growled from only a few feet away. I yelped in surprise and practically spilled the whole bottle of pills onto the floor. I grumbled under my breath and sat on my bum to pick up the little white pills. "Answer the question, Mirage!" He demanded through gritted teeth. Instead of speaking, and risking my little voice giving me away I pointed towards my room without thinking. Grabbing these tiny pills was more frustrating than I thought it would be. They went everywhere! Under cabinets, tables, one even went to the couch. A growl of frustration ripped from my chest as I struggled not to throw the whole damn pill bottle across the room and stomp away from the mess cussing. 

 

Then there were footsteps slowly approaching me from behind. I looked up at the man standing behind me, holding my god forsaken crutches in his flesh hand, his mechanical one was scrunched into a ball. "These were by your bed. Have you been using them at all?" He asked, his voice cold and calm. ' _Lie!'_ I told myself but my traitorous little side shook my head slowly, eyes downcast in shame and worry. He huffed and laid my crutches on the floor next to me. "Hand me the bottle" he commanded. He held out his hand and gave me a look that said 'Try to disobey me. I dare you'. I nodded meekly and did as I was told. Once he had the bottle in hand he placed the lid on and scooped me up easily. He placed me gently on the couch, my leg raised on a tower of pillows that didn't used to be there. He handed me my stuffed animal and wandered toward the kitchen. When he returned he carried one pill and juice in my princess sippy cup I kept hidden in the back of my cupboard. I blushed furiously but took them from his hand and took my medicine under his careful gaze. Once he was sure I had swallowed the pill he moved towards the crutches and picked them up. "Now, you listen little one and you listen good" he growled, his voice gruff and low. Another shiver ran up my spine and my eyes widened as he leaned down towards my face. "You will use those crutches or so help me I'll take you over my knee". His hot breath fanned over my face and I nodded furiously. I was desperate to get him out of my room so I could lock the door behind him and die of embarrassment.

 

Bucky looked down at me for what seemed like forever and then he nodded gently. He wandered off, and at first I thought he was leaving but the sounds floating in from the kitchen told me I was wrong. Soon a plate with sandwiches and chips was placed on my tummy and Bucky was looking very pleased with himself. "Eat that up, the medicine you're taking can upset your stomach. Make sure you go to sleep when you get tired. The couch is no place to sleep for the night" I nodded and smiled, picking up a chip and placing it in my mouth. I heard his steps retreat and the door click shut behind him. I sat happily, eating my food and watching MLP until my eyes started to droop again. I wandered towards my room, leaving the pain in the ass crutches where they were put by the man I'd be avoiding for the next few years. As I slipped into my drug induced sleep Bucky's promise to put me over his knee played on repeat.

 

\-------------------------------------

 

I woke the next morning with my leg pounding with pain. I cried out, tears gathering in my eyes. "JARVIS!" I cried out "I need Bruce". Whether the computer responded or not I didn't know. The pain was all encompassing. I whimpered as voices floated in from my living room. Had I been more with it I would have noticed that other than Bruce there was a second voice. One that sounded less than pleased. Bruce rushed into the room, pulling out his tools and checking my blood pressure. I struggled to keep from screaming, my breathing was labored from the pain as I gritted my teeth. A quick pinch my upper arm and slowly the pain was floating away. Only whimpers were leaving my mouth as Bruce and another spoke. "Mirage" Bruce called and it took my medicine fogged brain to recognize my chosen moniker. "Mirage, we need to get you to the med Bay to get some x-rays. I need to see if everything is where it needs to be or if we're going to have to operate." I managed to nod meekly and struggled to sit up. The world spun around me and I moaned as everything tipped sideways. Suddenly a pair of strong arms caught me and I looked up to thank Bruce only to be met with the long brown hair of Bucky framing his face as he looked down at me. I blushed furiously and struggled to get out of his arms. "No" he whispered in my ear "I'm going to carry you". I whimpered again, though not from the pain, and was met with a low chuckle. We started for the door but my longing looks at my stuffed animal halted Bucky. He turned, grabbed my beloved stuffie, and quickly caught up to Bruce. I snuggled my stuffed animal closer and restrained myself from slipping my finger into my mouth. For the time being Bucky's soothing presence was enough and I was grateful as we were walking through the halls of a tower filled with my teammates. I snuggled until his chest and felt my eyes drift shut as his walking lulled me to sleep


	2. The Results

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> X-rays, medical stuff I have no actual education on(but lots of personal experience) and a very disappointed Bucky. Also some fluff in there. Gotta take care of the hurt little!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the super short chapters! Had to go to work (which turned out that my Thursday shifts have been cut and no one freaking told me-but I digress). Can't promise the chapters will get longer, sorry loves. Not beta'd so all mistakes are my own.

I roused to the voices of Bruce and Bucky talking. I was being moved onto a cold table in a very small room with a free standing wall near one side. X-ray room, my brain supplied me. I clutched my stuffie closer and whimpered as my leg was jostled and moved into position. "Let me hold your friend while you get pictures of your bones" Bucky's voice was so gentle and loving and I was shocked. He had always come across and rough and demanding, never nurturing. With hesitation I handed my stuffed animal over and held still while both men stood behind the free standing wall. There was a brief moment where I heard a click and then Bruce reappeared. He removed a large metal object and placed a new one in. "Can you roll over onto your side, Mirage?" I nodded and did as he asked, moving my leg back and forth until it sat neatly in the crosshairs of a light that came from the machine hanging from the ceiling. He scurried away and told me not to move as he got his equipment ready again. It is really hard not to move when someone tells you not to. It's like suddenly your body feels the need to shake, twitch, or move in some small way to screw up whatever you're planning. Bruce came and removed the metal object, telling to me stay on the table in case we need to redo any of the x-rays. 

 

Bucky was at my side in an instant, handing me my favorite cuddly toy and stroking my hair, soothing me with soft words of praise. I leaned into his touch and closed my eyes. I must have drifted off because when I opened my eyes next I was laying on a gurney and Bruce was walking towards me with an IV kit. My stuffed animal was no where to be found and Bucky was missing as well. With a whimper I scanned the room, hoping to find at least one of my missing comforts. When I found I was in an OR alone my anxiety skyrocketed. Tears stung my eyes as I looked for an escape route. I sat up quickly and swung my legs over the side of the bed. This gained Bruce's attention from the little tray of horrors he had been preparing just for me. Now, however, I had his full attention. "Whoa, easy there" he said softly, hands held out to his sides as if I were a spooked horse. "I need you to lay down. You need some surgery on your leg to reset it. I just need to put in an IV and the surgery will be over before you know it." The pain meds I had been injected with before my x-rays were dulling my pain but also my thought processes. My heartrate was off the charts as I leapt from the bed and immediately protected myself in the only way I knew how. I heard Bruce groan in annoyance as I disappeared from his view. He muttered something about caring for superpowered pains in the ass and then moved himself between the door and the bed I had been on.

 

Quietly I moved through the room, careful not to touch anything or make much sound. He'd get curious soon and wonder if he could find me before I bolted through the door. He was just about to move from his post when Bucky walked through the door, my favorite stuffed animal cradled reverently in his large flesh hand. His eyes widened when he took in the situation. Bruce standing at the ready in front of the only exit and surveying a seemingly empty OR. "Where is she?!" He snapped to Bruce who gestured towards the room with a sweeping motion of his hand. "Somewhere in here. She woke up while I was getting a few things ready. I tried to explain to her what was happening but once she saw the IV she lost it. Jumped off the table and went chameleon. I know she didn't leave because the door never moved but she can't keep standing on that leg! She's gonna make it so much worse." Wow, I had never heard Bruce sound so...stressed? Annoyed? Worried? Hm, maybe those weren't good things. I could feel the pain in my leg, even though I wasn't putting much weight on it, and it was demanding I sit the fuck down **now**. 

 

A small whimper left my lips and Bucky's head snapped towards me immediately. "Doll?" He asked taking a step directly towards me. "I know you're scared. I'm afraid of doctors and hospitals too, but you're gonna hurt yourself more if you keep standing on the leg. Please come to me or let me see you so I can help you to the bed. I have your stuffed animal here and he'll help you too". Tears dripped down my cheeks, tears I didn't know were forming until they had fallen. Suddenly the look of worry on Bucky's face changed to one of relief. I knew he could see me again as he took large steps towards me until he was standing only a few inches from me. I could feel the heat from his body and my eyes fluttered closed. "Shit!" Bucky exclaimed as I fell into his chest. "You're alright Doll. I'm gonna make sure you're okay" he soothed as he stroked my hair. He lifted me then, and I reveled at how I didn't seem to weigh much at all to him even despite my true weight. He placed me on the bed again and held one of my hands above my head and the other down at my side. "Let's go doc" he snapped with a serious look to Bruce. In a split second Bruce was at my side, preparing an ominous looking needle and pile of tubing. Immediately I tensed, intent on fighting when Bucky's lips were suddenly only a hair's breadth from my own. His shoulder length locks surrounded us, and it was just the two of us. He whispered gentle words of praise, his breath fanning across my face. It was intoxicating. Suddenly there was a pinch at crook of my elbow. I whined and tensed but before I would pull away Bucky's lips descended upon mine. 

 

His soft lips loved gently across mine, his eyes locked with mine. I melted into the kiss, completely forgetting the needle and Bruce in the rush of euphoria that consumed my body. A soft moan left my lips as his hands tightened around my wrists, a not so gentle reminder that he was in control and that I needed to obey. I felt myself grow wet in anticipation, completely forgetting the surgery that awaited me. "And we're done" Bruce's voice cut through the fog of lust and medicine that had built up in my head. When Bucky pulled away from me a shuddering breath left me as he winked and placed my stuffed animal onto my chest lovingly. My eyes traveled down his body and I was gratified to see his cock straining against his jeans in a most uncomfortable way. His grin widened as he caught me looking and I blushed, turning my face from him. In a whirlwind of activity a nurse, Bruce, and ,to a smaller degree, Bucky, got me ready for surgery. When everything was ready another person walked in and spoke with Bruce. Then he came and sat near my head. "Count backwards from 10" he told me. I smiled and began to count "10, 9, 8..." What was I doing? Oh right "7" the world around me swam slowly. A heavy breath left me as I struggled to speak "M sweepy" I informed them in a slurred voice before the world went dark.

 

When I woke up next my leg hurt like hell. I was groggy, not wanting to wake but the voice near my head was annoyingly persistent. "Mirage, are you awake?" A man's voice asked. I let out a whimper and shuddered in pain. I heard footsteps retreat and then come back quickly. Suddenly I felt warmth spreading through my veins and the pain began to wane, though slower than I wanted. "Are you wake?" The voice asked again. "Yeah" I slurred. Dammit I couldn't get my mouth to work right. "Good, your surgery went well. You're in recovery right now but when you're ready to go, Bucky offered to take care of you. Are you okay with this?" He asked. Bucky? Oh yes, that handsome devil that was making out with me earlier! My heart rate began to quicken as I thought of his lips on mine, his eyes locked with mine, demanding my whole attention. "Mmmhmmmmm" I answered as enthusiastically as possible. The man chuckled and patted my shoulder gently. "Good, because he's been very attentive and impatient as you've been waking up. He'll be in soon" the man replied. I nodded gently and slipped into sleep again. The next time I woke someone was holding my hand and stroking my hair. I moaned again, shocked at the pain I was feeling. I wished the darkness would swallow me again so I didn't have to feel it. "Doll? You awake?" Bucky asked, worry evident in his voice. I nodded gently and tried to speak "D...Daddy?" I slurred. I heard his exhale, felt it caress my face softly. "They're going to release you soon. I was told you consented to coming with me when you were released?" Another nod, I didn't want to risk talking right now. I wasn't even sure I knew how anymore. "Good" he sounded so relieved "You were such a good girl" he praised. I felt my cheeks darken with crimson and heard the heart rate monitor start beeping faster. Bucky's low chuckle sent shivers throughout my body and my breathing quickened. 

 

"Calm down, little one. I need you to get better first" Bucky whispered in my ear, drawing a low moan from me. Good god I was on some good meds. I couldn't stop my reactions to him even if I wanted to. A set of footsteps made their way to my side and I heard the machines cease their incessant noise. "What are you doing to the poor girl, Bucky?" A man's voice asked. Bucky chuckled by didn't respond, at least not verbally. I wanted to open by eyes and see what he was doing but my eyelids just wouldn't cooperate. I slipped into unconsciousness again as the men talked. When I woke the next time I was feeling far less groggy. I felt curiously tired for having just woken up and wondered why that was. Then I opened my eyes and looked around the room. I wasn't in my room, in fact I had never been in this room before. I shuffled in the bed, the incredibly soft sheets caressing my skin as I did. When I moved my leg I whimpered and looked down to see the cause of my pain. Right, my leg was broken. Then I had walked on it and fucked it up royally ending in my need for surgery. When I looked around the room a second time I saw Bucky standing at the entrance to the bedroom, his large arms crossed across his chest and a shoulder leaned against the frame. "You awake again, Doll?" He asked, his voice kind but authoritative. I nodded and attempted to sit up. "Pretty sure this is the first time I've actually been fully conscious, to be honest" I said, rubbing my eyes with closed hands. Bucky strode towards me and sat on the edge of the bed. His hand stroked my cheek and I leaned into his touch. "You didn't do as I told you, little one" he chided softly. My lower lips wobbled gently as I relied "I know" my voice betraying me, exposing my little side. "Are you sorry, Doll? Do you see that I was just looking out for your wellbeing?" I nodded meekly again. I laid down and curled in on myself. I had been stupid. I knew better but I didn't do what the doctor told me to do. Only an idiot would ignore a doctor's warnings after having their leg crushed by a wall. 

 

Suddenly I became aware of my hands in my hair, pulling hard as tears streamed down my face. Bucky was gently prying my hands from my locks, whispering gentle soothing words. "You're okay, little one. Please don't hurt yourself. Everyone makes mistakes. You're not stupid. You're not an idiot" Before I had time to question how he knew what I was thinking I heard my own soft voice, gentle and lilting in my little's own specific way, degrading myself as I wrenched on my hair and wept softly. I felt myself being pulled into Bucky's lap and his hands encircled my large body. I went limp instantly, my upset and worry fading from me immediately. I whimpered and buried my face in his chest, tears wetting his shirt with each sob. When I had cried myself out he patted my back and told me it was time to take my medicine. I nodded gently and made to stand up but was caught suddenly by strong hands. "No. I will carry you while you are here. If you need to go anywhere I'll take you there. If you disobey me you'll regret it. You already have one punishment for not using your crutches. I don't think you want any more tacked on." My body stiffened in his hold and he chuckled. "In the morning we'll talk more, little one. But for now know that no matter where our relationship goes you will be punished for disobeying me in my own home." I had no response so I simply nodded my understanding, hoping I could weasel my way out of any incurred punishments by claiming to be under the influence of pain meds. Suddenly cold, metal fingers were gripping my chin, forcing my eyes to meet his. "Don't go thinking you can get out of this, little one. I never break promises and this is definitely a promise. You break my rules in my house and you will be punished. Do you understand?" Again I nodded but his gripped tightened "No, not good enough. Speak. Tell me what you understand" he demanded. I growled, an honest to goodness growl but responded, though my tone of voice betrayed how I was really feeling-pissed off. "I understand I'll be punished if I break the rules of your house". The asshole laughed, HE LAUGHED, as he stood holding me bridal style. My head rested on his chest even as I fumed about his mirth regarding my displeasure with his resolve to follow through. I had always prided myself on being able to wheedle my way out of sticky situations and his demand that I verbally agree essentially blew out any defence that I didn't know what I was agreeing to. That frustrated me. Pissed me off to no end, but it also turned me on. Not that I would admit it. 

 

We reached the couch quickly where he deposited me gently and walked to what I assumed was his kitchen. I heard rummaging and soon Bucky was back with my pill, a sippy cup of juice, and a snack of cheese and crackers. I took the pain pill easily and studied the sippy cup in wonder. The My Little Pony cup was perfect in almost every way, except it featured one of my least favorite characters. Still, it was weird that he had one of these sitting around in his cupboards. I eyed him suspiciously as I reached for some food. I knew I needed to eat if I didn't want an upset tummy but as soon as the food came within smelling distance of my nose I immediately crinkled my nose in disgust and put it back. "Eat some food, honey. I don't want you getting sick" Bucky cajoled, offering me the offending food to hold again. "No!" I snapped suddenly "it smells icky and 'm not hungry". I knew I shouldn't be letting my little out, much less be petulant but I couldn't seem to help it. Bucky brought out my little and in my medicated state I couldn't seem to fight it. I waited for his dismissal or demand I quit 'acting like a baby' but it never came. "If this snack doesn't smell good I'll get you a different one. Do you like pigs in a blanket?" Quickly I nodded and looked up from my pout "Do they have cheese?!" I asked excitedly. He nodded and smiled, clearly pleased with himself. I squealed in delight and abandoned my sippy cup in the excitement of my new promised snack. Bucky walked away with the plate of yucky crackers and returned with a white box. It was massive but closed and I wondered just how many pigs in a blanket he bought. When he placed the box on the table I looked at it with wonder and then asked hesitantly "Can I open it?". Bucky laughed and nodded "How else will you get your snack?" He asked and sat beside me. I opened the box with such excitement that it almost tore under my assault. I gasped as I took in the cornucopia of doughnuts and pigs in a blanket that awaited me. 

 

Doughnuts with all colors of sprinkles and some with sparkles lined the box on the left side and on the right side was a year's worth of pigs in a blanket. The whole box was still warm and I felt the excitement welling up in me. "Oh my gosh thank you Daddy!" I exclaimed as I grabbed a chocolate covered doughnut with purple sparkles in one hand and a pig in a blanket with the other. My hand paused half way to my mouth, my brain having just registered what I had just said. My eyes slid slowly to the side, taking in Bucky's expression, horrified I'd see disgust. Instead of disgust I found him beaming, waiting as if my eating would simply make his day. Satisfied he wouldn't be throwing me out on my ass, I consumed the snacks in my hand at breakneck speed. I grabbed two more, this time a Maple glazed doughnut with blue sprinkles and consumed that and a pig in a blanket too. After another pig in a blanket I groaned at how full I was and leaned against Bucky. My eyes fluttered closed and I felt something fuzzy against me. I cracked an eye open to find my stuffed animal being pressed into my grasp. I held him tightly to my chest and curled up against Bucky, content and not in pain for the moment. I just hoped he wouldn't kick me out tomorrow. I knew I was weird, and he knew too since I had definitely called him Daddy. I didn't want to scare him off. I liked having him here to take care of me.


	3. Learning The Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Learning Bucky's house rules is hard work. I don't like being told what to do but I can't help the feeling of love and care I get when he makes me follow his stupid rules.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any thoughts or ideas just comment.

When I woke up the next morning I realised I had to pee. Really badly. I whimpered as I wiggled in my discomfort and surveyed the room for crutches. If there were crutches in Bucky's apartment they weren't in the room with me. I turned and Bucky wasn't in bed. I huffed, not wanting to have to ask for help to get to the potty and slipped off of the bed. I steadied myself on my good leg and hopped to a door I hoped lead to the bathroom. I opened the door and grumbled as the clothes hanging in the closet. I shot them a glare as if it was their fault I hadn't found the bathroom and headed to the next closed door. This one was the bathroom and hopped to the toilet and sat down with a sigh. Oh thank God I had made it! That's when I heard Bucky talking as he walked into the room. When I wasn't on the bed I heard him move quickly through the room. Closet door closed and suddenly he was standing in the doorway to the bathroom, looking at me sitting on the potty. "Hey!" I exclaimed "Dats rude!" I blushed but tried to hide it by looking down at the tiles under my bare feet. I tried to ignore the fact that I was sitting with my bottom half exposed, my sleep shirt pulled up to my waist as I relieved myself.

 

When I was done I quickly reached for some toilet paper and wiped myself. I pulled my panties up, hiding my nakedness with my sleep shirt and wiggled my underwear to it's rightful place. I stood on my good leg, leaning against the wall to steady myself, and met Bucky's intense gaze. "What did I tell you about going anywhere?" He asked. He glared me down as he stalked towards me. I puffed out my chest and gathered the courage to speak. "I dun want you here while I go pee. 's not proper" I told him with the strongest voice my little side could muster. "Is that so, little one? Well, you've just broken a house rule so that means you have a punishment coming" he stated.

 

Suddenly I was swept off of my feet and carried towards the bed by strong arms, one warm and one cold. He set me on the edge of the bed and then sat beside me. Then, to my horror, he patted his lap and looked at me expectantly. No! No way he was going to spank me! I shook my head and began to scoot away from him but was caught by a strong hand, immobilizing me. He pulled me over his lap with ease, the top half of my large body draped across the bed with my hips laying against Bucky's lap, ass in the air. Immediately I began to struggle and whimper "Please, no! Don't spank me Bucky!" He gathered my wrists and held them together, fitting them inside only one of his large hands, and pinned them to my back. There was no escape. "Now princess, I told you before that if you broke any of my rules you'd be punished. Do you know why you're being punished?" He asked, slowly lifting the bottom hem of my sleep shirt and dragging it and his fingertips put my back, exposing my ass and thighs to his gaze. I whimpered in a strange mixture of horror and excitement as I wiggled in his grip. "No! I didn't do anything wrong!" I exclaimed. He shouldn't be in the bathroom when I went potty. That was a private thing. Slowly his fingers made their way down my back and hooked into the waistband of my My Neighbor Totoro panties and drew them down my legs until they fluttered onto the floor. Without warning his flesh hand landed roughly against my bum with a loud SMACK. I gasped and stopped struggling. "Want to try again? Why are you being punished, little one?" I whimpered and a war began to rage in my mind. Admit to knowing that I was supposed to ask for help getting around, but choose not to or lie and stick to my story of not knowing why he was punishing me. 

 

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

 

Three hard blows in quick succession landed without any warning and Bucky growled "The truth doesn't require that much thought, little girl". Immediately I submitted, not wanting to incur more of his wrath. "I didn't ask for your help to move me to the bathroom" I spat quickly in an annoyed tone of voice. Bucky chuckled and patted my already sore bum gently. "That's right. What will you do next time you need to go somewhere?" He asked as he kneeded my bum. I held back a moan, there's no way that asshole was knowing he was affecting me like that, and replied petulantly "I'll ask you for help". "Good, will you obey my rules from now on?"  _Not fucking likely_ I thought but replied "Yes". Bucky gave me a particularly hard squeeze and spoke softly in my ear "Yes, what?" The shiver that ran through my body so massive that I couldn't even attempt to hide it. "Yes, Daddy" I responded, my voice soft and breathy. The groan I was rewarded with sent yet another shiver through my body. "Good" he said, voice gruff with what I could only assume was arousal. "You will recieve ten spankings for your disobedience. You are to count them out loud. If you miss one we'll start over. Do you understand?" He asked. I nodded meekly, then jumped when he snapped "Answer me verbally!" "Yes, I understand" I ground out and was rewarded with a hard slap to my bum. "Yes, Daddy. I will count my spankings out loud and understand that if I miss one you will start over". Bucky grunted and then his hand was gone from my bottom. My breathing hitched as I waited for the first blow to land. He seemed to enjoy my discomfort. What a meanie. SMACK! "One!" I called out, the pain shocking me into yelling. SMACK! "Two" I gritted through clenched teeth. SMACK! "Three" SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! "Four. Five. SIX!" He caressed my bum for a few moments while I gathered my wits and then he began again. SMACK! SMACK! "Seven. Eight." Tears threatened to spill over but I fought them. I'd be damned if he saw me crying. SMACK! "Ni-INE!" That one was harder than the others and it hurt like hell. SMACK! "TEN!" I screamed, my teeth grinding as I fought to keep my tears at bay. "Good girl!" He praised as his hand caressed my stinging bottom.

 

I let my head rest against the mattress as I caught my breath. His strokes slowed and before I knew it his fingers were brushing against my labia. I was embarrassed when I felt just how wet I had become. "Ooohhh, honey" he groaned and slipped a finger in between my wet lips. Quickly he found my clit and rubbed it gently. I moaned and bucked my hips towards his finger. "Sweet little Mirage. So innocent but so dirty. Do you like it when I touch your princess parts like this?" His finger sped up and I moaned louder "Y-yes, Daddy" I answered as my face turned a bright crimson. Then his fingers were removed from me all together. I leaned back to watch him gathering my underwear and placing it in the pocket of his pants. "These are mine now. You won't be needing panties while you're in my house. It's time to get up and feed you so you can take your medicine" he said, pulling the hem of my sleep shirt down over my sensitive and angry bottom. He placed me sitting on the edge of the bed and our eyes met. Slowly he placed the fingers that had been rubbing me into his mouth. I watched his eyes roll back in pleasure and when they opened his pupils were blown wide with lust. "Let's feed you. We've got to have this talk before I explode" he grumbled and scoped me up easily. He made us pancakes and eggs with bacon. I got to have as much syrup as I wanted on my pancakes and he filled my small plastic cup with chocolate milk. When I had eaten most of my food Bucky retrieved my medicine and handed me one. I took it quickly, interested in what the conversation would bring. I wiggled in my chair, fuck I was so horny! Who knew being disciplined could make me feel this way? It wasn't the spanking, specifically. I couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was. My bum throbbed as I tried to find a comfy spot that also gained me friction to my core. Unfortunately without jeans or anything on my bottom half there was no friction to be found. 

 

Bucky cleared the plates into the dishwasher and gestured for me to go to the couch. I scooted there on my bum, stuffie in hand, and curled up against one of the arm rests, a foot tucked under me so it wouldn't get cold. "So, I'm going to go out on a limb and say you're a little" boy, Bucky didn't beat around the bush. I blushed, eyes dropping to my hands but nodded. "And it's at least a partially sexual thing for you?" At this I shrugged "I don't really know. Really the only time my little has had a real Daddy was in sexual situations. I'd like to have little time with a strong, caring Daddy that doesn't just involve him sticking his penis in me." I snuck a look at Bucky, who seemed shocked at the amount of venom in my voice. He didn't know about my past and, if I had any say in it, he never would. "Okay so being little can be sexual and non sexual for you?". Again I nodded silently. "Okay so if you haven't already guessed I'm a Daddy looking for the perfect little. I want a little who is good but pushes back every once in a while. A little who wants to color and watch cartoons as much she wants Daddy to make her princess parts tingly. Are you interested in such a relationship, Mirage? If I'm being honest I've wondered about you for a long time but never knew how to bring up the subject." He rubbed the back of his neck, a nervous smile spreading across his face. At this I laughed. I definitely knew what it was like revealing a kink this taboo to someone who you weren't sure was vanilla or not. In this case Bucky made out alright, but not everyone was so lucky. "Yes, I'm definitely interested. But I have to warn you. I can be needy in my little space" I warned. I didn't want a repeat of last time. I didn't want my little to run off my Daddy. Bucky gripped my chin, drawing me from my reverie, and cleared his throat. "I promise to look after you little one, whether you're big and totally independent or little and completely dependant". The honesty shining in his eyes was heart wrenching. Too bad he didn't know I would end up making him break him promise. I was too needy. Just like last time. We talked about our hard limits for sex and choose a safeword, cherry. When we were done I was feeling groggy so Bucky picked me up and carried me to the couch, putting on MLP:FIM on for me. "Thanks Bucky" I mumbled softly.

 

When I woke up it was lunch time, the sounds coming in from the kitchen roused me. I hoped we were having chips again, I really liked chips. "Dadd... Bucky? Can I come help?" The noises stopped and Bucky emerged from the kitchen. He had changed from his pajamas to a tight fitting black shirt and jeans. "You awake, Doll?" He asked and I nodded enthusiastically. "Good, then you'll remember this" he growled as he strode towards me "You will call me Daddy all the time. The only time you're permitted to use my given name is when we're on a mission together. Do you understand?" I felt my heartrate spike, my breath caught in my throat. "Yes, Daddy" I responded bobbing my head up and down once. He picked me up and whispered in my ear "Good girl". He walked to the kitchen and deposited me onto a stool. "By the way, Hun. I never asked. How old is your little?" He was putting butter on bread, a pan warming on on the stove with a stack of cheese the size of the Eiffel tower sitting on a plate next to it. "Depends, usually around 3-5." I answered with a shrug. He nodded his understanding and started placing buttered bread down on the hot pan and putting cheese on it before covering it with another piece of bread. "Yay!" I exclaimed when I saw him grilling the sandwiches. "I love grilled cheese!" Bucky smiled at me and brought over a bag of chips and two plates. "Can you put chips on these plates for me, Doll?" He asked as he opened the bag. I nodded happily and began to mound chips on to the plates. When Bucky turned around next both plates were completely filled with chips and I was happily munching on some, licking the salty residue from my fingers with relish. "All done!" I exclaimed and looked to Bucky with a huge smile. He laughed, a full bellied laugh and patted my head. I was worried he'd scold me for wasting the chips, but he didn't. Instead he placed one grilled cheese on top of my chip mountain and three on top of his own.

 

My wide eyes took in his plate. "Dat's a lot of food, Daddy!" I stated pointing to his plate. He chuckled and nodded "Yes it is, honey. I eat a lot of food. That's how I got big and strong!". It was my turn to laugh now, I knew he was being silly because he got that big and strong by having a serum injected. I turned to my food and began to eat, starting with the gooey grilled cheese on top of chip mountain. Bucky ate fast, devouring his enormous amount of food in mere minutes. He stood as I was happily crunching away on a chip and disappeared into his room. When he emerged again I knew I couldn't possibly eat any more. I looked at the hill of chips dubiously. I didn't want Bucky mad at me for not eating all of the food I took so I forged on, taking one chip at a time and chewing slowly. Why did I have to take so much food?! I could never get the right amount. I was always too excited to eat the yummy food and never paid attention to just how much I was putting on my plate. Tears welled up, my body shaking with the great struggle to not sob openly. This had been a mistake. I shouldn't have let him bring me here. I was gonna need this up before it Even really began. Even through the maelstrom of my emotions I was dutifully eating one chip at a time. Now I was so full my tummy hurt. "You done yet, little one?" Bucky's cheerful voice coming from only a few feet away. I shook my head, hoping he couldn't see my blood shot eyes. "When you're done I have some coloring for you" he patted my head affectionately and walked back to the living room. Now I glowered at my food. I didn't want to eat anymore, but  _he_ used to tell me that if I put it on my plate I had to eat it. Then he'd berate me for getting too much in the first place. I assumed all Daddies felt this way and I didn't want to upset my new Daddy so I pressed on. Bucky appeared next to me after I had consumed a few more chips. "What's the matter, honey?" He asked, swiping a thumb across my tear stained cheek. "I put too much food on my plate" I mumbled, ashamed he had found out. "I'm trying to eat it all, Daddy. Tryin' real hard but I can't..." A sob escaped me, cutting off my words. I gritted my teeth, forcing the emotions down and added "I'm sowwy Daddy. I didn' mean to waste your foods" My head drooped in shame and I turned away from him, not wanting to see the look of disappointment on his handsome face. 

 

A hand took hold of my chin and I gulped, fearing his wrath. "Look at me" he spoke softly. I refused, shaking my head no. "LOOK at me" he growled, earning my tear sodden gaze. "Are you full?" I nodded. "Did you eat too much?" I nodded again, though this time I was hesitant. "Why did you eat too much, Doll?" I froze. Would I get into trouble for eating too much AND taking too much? I looked into his eyes and answered softly "cause I didn't want to waste your foods. Foods are 'spensive and I dun wanna waste any of your foods or monies." Again my eyes filled with tears. My mind racing, berating me for not just getting less food to begin with. "Hey!" Bucky yelled, his voice bringing me back to focus on him. My breathing was fast and tears were streaming down my face. "Doll, it's okay if you get too much food. It happens. Especially with one as small as you. All you know is that you're hungry and want lots to eat. It was a mistake. Not a big deal. If you want we can cover this and you can have it for a snack. But know this, even if we threw this away right now I would not be upset" I nodded meekly. I didn't understand, surely he was a little upset. Instead of speaking and risk ruining anything further I held my hands up, wanting to be picked up. Bucky smiled, his eyes glinting with pleasure at my request.

 

"Wanna go color?" He asked in an overly excited voice. A smile snuck across my face, despite my sadness, and I nodded gently. He picked me up, holding me on his hip like a toddler and moved us towards the living room. I was set down on the floor in front of the coffee table and Bucky sat on the couch behind me. I surveyed the coloring books and latched onto the large pack of markers in envy and hugged then to my chest in wonder. I sorted through the coloring books, looking through them with excitement and sorting them based on how fun they looked. I started off with an animal book, but the lines were too close together and my coloring looked horrible. I tossed that one aside and picked up a Paw Patrol book. This one I could color in easier. I coloured with all my attention the little felt tip running across the paper with purpose. Often I accidentally colored off of the paper, sending lines of colors careening across the coffee table. I looked up at Bucky and he had a paper of his own. I watched in wonder as he scribbled. I'd never seen Daddies color before. Soon he was done and looked up, smirking when he met my gaze. "I didn't know Daddies coloured!" I exclaimed with a giggle. He laughed, a full bellied laugh that made a smile spread across my face. "I technically wasn't colouring sweetie. I made you a list of rules." Immediately the smile dropped from my face and I gulped, the marker that was in my hands dropped onto the floor with a clatter. He turned the paper to me and I slowly read the paper.

**Daddy's Rules**

1\. Obey Daddy and do as He says.

2\. If you need something, ask.

3\. Eat well balanced meals, but don't force yourself to eat to little or too much.

4\. If you're hurt, tell Daddy.

5\. If you're upset, tell Daddy.

6\. No cursing.

7\. Daddy will choose outfits unless we're on a mission.

8\. Only call Daddy by his given name when in missions.

9\. Daddy has final say on what missions His baby girl does or does not take.

10\. Daddy will carry you until you're better.

11\. Use manners, use Sir or Ma'am when talking to adults

12\. No touching your princess parts or cumming without Daddy's permission.

13\. Only Daddy is allowed to touch your princess parts.

 

My jaw moved up and down, shock evident on my face. Daddy stood and placed the list on a wall that could be seen from the living room and the dining room. Once he walked back he spoke "If you break any of the rules you will be punished. What punishment you get will be decided on what you're infraction was. Do you understand?" I nodded, my mind spinning with questions. "Good! Then let's get going. I need to meet Steve in the training room" he said as he picked me up and walked to the kitchen.

 

He grabbed a pill and a sippy of my favorite juice. I took them dutifully and swallowed the pill with a large gulp of juice. When he brought me into the bedroom I asked "Do I need to go to my place and get clothes?" I was placed on the bed and Bucky disappeared into the closet. When he emerged he carried a dress, it was the frilliest dress I had ever seen. It was baby blue, with white frills and he carried matching panties and bra to go with it. He set them all on the bed and undressed me. He dressed me in his chosen underwear and outfit quickly and with precision, the room quiet save for the whirring of his mechanical arm. When I was dressed to his satisfaction he scooped me up and placed me on his hip. I set my head on his shoulder and sighed. He picked up my sippy and stuffed animal and placed them into an open bag that he zipped closed and slipped over his free shoulder. Then he was striding through the tower and my anxiety was growing quickly. Suddenly I realised he didn't care if our teammates saw us. I had never been little in front of anyone but my Daddy and sometimes even he was annoyed or ashamed. I heard footsteps and my body went rigid. The steps were loud and I knew immediately who it was. Suddenly the blond god emerged from a hallway and smiled when he saw us. I was tempted to disappear, but my trembling body gave me away. "Don't you dare" Bucky growled in my ear. I buried my face in his neck, my face bright crimson. "Greetings Bucky!" Thor boomed, causing me to try to bury deeper into Bucky's neck. "Hey Thor. Visiting from Asgard?" He asked, his voice rumbling in my ear. "Yes. There is something important I must speak with Fury about." the god answered. Important? What Asgardian news could require a meeting with Director Fury? 

 

I peeked around Bucky, bright eyes looking towards the Asgardian crown prince. Our eyes met and I blushed more, burying back into my hiding place in Bucky's shoulder. The god laughed, his loud steps moving closer. "Hello, little one" he spoke softly and I felt my muscles tense. Surely he didn't mean it the same way Bucky did. "Are you healing well?" I nodded but didn't look back to the god, hoping he would leave. "Remember your manners, Mirage" Bucky growled. I sighed and leaned back. My eyes focused on his beard instead of his eyes. "Yes, Sir. I'm healing well." Though I struggled to keep my statement about how it was his fault in the first place, I managed to bite my tongue. The blond god hummed his approval and looked at Bucky. "So you are caring for her?" He asked and Bucky nodded in the affirmative. I had a feeling 'caring for her' meant more than one thing, meaning Thor probably knew of Bucky's specific sexual preferences and therefore mine as well. "Do you want to come with us to the training room? I have to meet Steve there" Thor smiled but shook his head "I would love to, alas I must meet Fury. Perhaps we could meet for dinner in the common room?" When the guys had agreed on a time we went our so seperate ways.

 

Luckily we didn't meet anyone else as we made our way to the training room. As we stepped through the doors my eyes landed on Steve. My eyes went wide and my mouth fell open when I took in his large, muscular frame in only a tank top and tight shorts. I was placed on the floor near the mats where Bucky and Steve spared and given my sippy cup, my stuffed animal, and crayons and colouring books. "I'll change and be right back, baby girl" he said and moved to the change rooms. I watched him go, his tight ass looked great in those jeans. When I looked around Steve was watching me with interest. I realised then that it was very obvious to anyone who wasn't naive that I was a little in little space. I blushed and looked away, suddenly wanting to sprint from the room and never look Steve in the eyes again."How are feeling, Mirage?" I shrunk away from him and muttered to myself "Like I'm so embarrassed I could die". Steve's laugh made me jump, and groan. Fuck! I forgot about their super soldier senses. He totally fucking heard that. "Don't worry, little one" he said as he knelt down next to me "I won't tell anyone" this he whispered in my ear, his breath fanning over my neck. A shudder ran through me as I tried to ignore the tingling between my legs. "Not like it'll do any fucking good" I hissed "Bucky's parading me around on his hip. Like this will still be a fucking secret once Tony sees us". Just then Bucky appeared and smiled down at us. "Doing okay, honey?" He asked and I nodded, giving Steve a look that said 'keep that conversation a secret'. Unfortunately for me he either was too stupid to understand it or, more likely, he was in on Bucky's rules. "Your little girl just dropped two f-bombs. What a dirty little mouth she has!" Steve exclaimed, his eyes glinting with excitement. I growled, a death glare focused right on Steve. "Is that so?" Bucky asked as he sat beside me, looking at me for confirmation. My gaze lowered and I clutched my stuffed animal to my chest, contemplating just disappearing and running. Right, like I could outrun two super soldiers with a broken leg. 

 

Bucky looked at me expectantly and when I didn't answer he repeated himself in a hard voice that struck me with fear but did naughty things to my princess parts "Did you curse, little one?" Hesitantly I looked up and replied softly "Yes, D... Daddy". He nodded and patted his lap, watching in clear amusement as my eyes widened in horror. "Wait. Here?!" I exclaimed, scooting away on my bum. "Yes. You need to learn that I mean what I say and that I will require you to follow the rules always. No time to think about a way to wiggle out of your punishment. No time to hide, which would incur more punishment. Come lay across my lap, baby girl and take your punishment" he replied. I hesitated, weighing my options but ultimately scooted towards Bucky. He helped me lay across his lap and I clenched my eyes shut as I clutched my stuffy tighter. My dress was raised and bunched at my waist and my panties drawn down my legs. I heard Steve groan in appreciation and my whole body went beet red. "Remember to count, little one. You will recieve fifteen spankings for your cursing." I nodded my understanding and clenched my eyes shut, waiting with worry and a small amount of arousal for my punishment to start.


	4. Firsts and Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the radio silence. My grandma died and I had to fly to my hometown to deal with everything. I didn't have internet so I was AWOL for a bit. I'm back now but still not 100%. Also I haven't had time to edit it yet. I'll be working all day and just wanted to get something out there for y'all. That and I'm honestly not sure if I have the brain power for editing as my ADHD is really getting the better of me these days. Honestly this is getting outta hand, this is going in a direction I didn't mean to happen but my characters are going on a wild ride and all I can do is ride along for now

I was laid out on my tummy, colouring book open and crayon in my hand. My bum hurt so bad. Bucky had not been kind with his spankings and I wondered if it was because Steve was there. Talk about embarrassing! The bastard seemed to enjoy it almost as much as Bucky did. Like I'd be believing he was on anyone's side but Bucky's again. I huffed and pouted, tossing my crayon onto the ground and turning my attention to the super soldiers sparring. Dear god, it should be illegal to have these two in tight gym clothes and wrestling together. Their muscles bulged as they pushed each other around, bad mouthing each other in an attempt to throw the other off. 

 

It seemed to go on forever, neither one really getting a good shot in to win the fight. I grabbed my stuffed animal, curled onto my side, and slipped into unconsciousness. When I woke next I was cradled in strong arms. Confusion took over as I realised both arms were warm. ' _Not Bucky, then'_ I thought and brought my eyes up to find the face of Capitan America. "Hewwo Capitan" I said softly, clutching my stuffed animal tighter. He groaned and his eyes fluttered closed for a brief second. "Hello, sweet thing" he replied and smiled down at me. "Your Daddy went to have a shower but you seemed to be having a bad dream or something so I tried to soothe you." He said, his voice shaking with  nervousness. Perhaps he was worried I'd be upset with him. I nodded my head gently,  buried closer to him and inhaled his scent. He smelled of sweat, rubber mats, and something uniquely him. When I heard Bucky's voice I stiffened, what would he think when he found me in another man's arms? I tried to wiggle away but I was no match for the clutches of Capitan America.

 

Instead of angry yelling I heard my Daddy's amused voice as Steve carried me to him "Couldn't help yourself, huh? You just had to cuddle my fluffy love bug?" Steve laughed cordially and responded in the affirmative. Hesitantly I peaked out from Steve's neck and found Bucky's eyes shining in amusement and something darker, more sexual. A whimper left my lips as I felt my princess parts instantly start to tingle. Absentmindedly I rubbed my legs together and rubbed against the Capitan like a cat in heat. The men seemed entertained by this response and Steve's deep chuckle sent up a shiver up my spine. I watched as they shared a knowing look. Somehow I ended up in Bucky's arms, my front pressed to his front, my legs wrapped around his waist. "I need to get you to my room before I take you right here" he growled in my ear. I whimpered and nodded enthusiastically, completely oblivious to the fact that Steve was only a few inches from me. Steve's hand stroked down my spine and I arched towards it, my hips grinding against Bucky. My jaw fell slack as the pleasure that shot through my body.

 

"We'll see you later, Stevie" Bucky called over his shoulder as he high tailed it back to his place. Steve answered back bit I couldn't hear his words. My blood was pounding in my ears, my full attention focused on where my crotch was pressed against Bucky's. The friction created by him walking was just enough to get me hot and bothered but not enough to get me where I wanted to go. In frustration I grumbled and squirmed. "Easy, little one" Bucky's gravely voice rumbled in my ear "we'll be there soon. Patience." I huffed and tucked my head in between his neck and his chest. A low laugh rolled through him as he watched my reaction. It took forever to get to Bucky's room, I was practically climbing the walls by the time we entered the space. However, once inside Bucky's scent surrounded me and I calmed a bit. I risked a peak up at Bucky and almost moaned at the way he was looking down at me. His pupils were blown wide, his breathing fast and shallow. Obviously I wasn't the only one effected by that torturous walk. 

 

"You sure did put on a show for Steve, didn't you baby girl?" He growled as he gently set me down on his bed. Suddenly I was rigid, watching Bucky like a hawk. He didn't _seem_ angry but I was worried. I didn't want to upset my Daddy. He groaned and ran a hand up my bare leg slowly. "He was fucking hard in _seconds_ , Doll. You're so sexy even my best friend agrees." His hand slipped up past my knee and my hips rotated, begging for some attention. Another chuckle rumbled in his chest as leaned forward and whispered gruffly in my ear "He wanted to fucking join in. Did you know that? An hour in your presence and you had him _begging_ to be included." I growled and snapped "Well you didn't have to spank my bare bottom in from of him! If this is anyone's fault, it's yours!" His hand's slow accent halted almost at the junction of my thighs. I whimpered and rotated my hips again in an attempt to gain his attention to the part of me that needed him most. "Oh you miss understand me, baby doll. The thought of Steve touching you, making you squirm and beg? It gets me so. Fucking. Hard." He growled. Suddenly my panties were being ripped, literally, from my body. The snap of the fabric breaking rung my ears and I felt my body grow even hotter. 

 

Then his fingers were on me, testing the wetness between my legs and groaning at what he found. "Oh baby girl, you're fucking soaked" he spoke as he rubbed snap circles around my clit. "Now, is that because of me or is it because you really like the thought of Steve joining us?" He purred into my ear. My hips bucked at the idea. I had always had a crush on both super soldiers, but had assumed they were together so I thought I didn't have a chance with either. I whimpered as he pulled his finger from my folds but was soon panting hard as I watched him lower his face between my thick thighs. Being eaten out was by far one of my favorite sex acts, and I was barely containing my excitement. His eyes locked with mine as he licked a long, slow stripe up my aching pussy. He started slowly, laving his tongue across the outer lips and my inner thighs. By the time he made it to my clit I was thrashing in frustration. "Please, Daddy!" I finally cried out, digging my hands into his long hair. "Oh please make me cum on your tongue!" His resulting growl went right to that spot in my tummy that was tightening. My grip on his hair was getting tighter, yanking and pulling him closer to my wet folds. I squealed when he inserted a finger into my pussy, his tongue still dancing across that little bundle of nerves. 

 

Slowly but surely he added another finger, fucking me carefully at first. He was watching my reactions, learning how to play my body like an instrument. I whimpered as his fingers moved fast and hard, feeling like my body was going to riot against all the feelings he was creating inside me. I felt like there was a fire between my legs, my stomach so tight it was uncomfortable. I opened my mouth to beg him to keep going but all that escaped was a groan. I ground against his face, whimpering when the pressure increased. "Come on, little one. Cum on Daddy's face" he growled against my core. My body shook and my grip tightened still. Absentmindedly I thought it was good he was a super soldier or I'd be seriously hurting him. Suddenly the feeling was cresting, threatening to pull me under. I moaned, attempting to communicate my oncoming orgasm to the man between my legs without actually being able to speak. He seemed to understand because he sped up, increasing pressure and roughness. I screamed out, my whole body tightening and then shaking as the pleasure consumed me. My sight went black and I could only hear my heart beat pounding in my ears. Slowly my senses came back to me and I became aware of Bucky's husky voice crooning in my ear. Praising me and speaking dirty promises.

 

 Still dazed from one of the most intense orgasms of my life, I watched as Bucky climbed on top of me. The feeling of skin against my naked body made my brows furrow. When had he taken his clothes off? My wayward thoughts evaporated as soon as his thick, heavy cock rubbed against my thigh. With a strangled whimper my hips bucked up towards his, my body completely bypassing my brain and begging to be filled. He chuckled above me, sprinkling kisses down my jaw and against my throat. My body sent another flood of wetness as his teeth scrapped against my tender, exposed throat. I must have made a sound because Bucky started growling in my ear "Do you like that, baby? Hmm? Like it when I take hold of your throat with my teeth like the predator I am?" He growled. His hands ran all over my body, landing on my hips, one warming as it went and one cooling. In one smooth movement he slipped into my body, sheathing himself quickly. My body bowed off the bed as I struggled with the feeling of his cock stretching me wide. "Oh fuck, yes. Fuck me hard!" I cried, rocking against him in a bid to get him to move. His eyes locked with mine, the intense look of desire he held for me sent another wave of arousal through me. Slowly he pulled out, leaving only the very tip inside me. 

 

I didn't have time to protest as he slammed back in, his cock reaching a deep place inside me that caused yet another rush of wetness. He set a fast pace, obviously over come with arousal after teasing and punishing me for as long as he did. His hips snapped up against mine, striking my clit and causing that tightening again. "Oh fuck, baby girl. I'm not gonna last long this time. You fucking testing me so much got me hard as a rock all day. Ugh, Oh yeah baby. You're taking my cock so well. Come on, cum for me. Cum on my cock." He grunted, his pace speeding and becoming more irregular. His flesh hand slipped in between our bodies and began stroking my clit, quick circles bringing my orgasm on fast. My climax hit me hard and fast. I didn't even know it was going to happen until it did. I cried out in shock and pleasure and faintly heard Bucky's cries of pleasure soon after. He collapsed on top of me and I enjoyed the feeling of his heavy body pressing me into the bed. Reluctantly he rolled off of me, his softened member slipping from my slicked channel and allowing his semen to slowly drip out of my entrance. The feeling was beyond erotic and I moaned, my eyes fluttering closed in sated happiness.

 

When my eyes opened again I realised I was alone in bed. Confused I sat up and looked around. When had I fallen asleep? How long had I been out? My heart was racing and I knew it was because of my dream. My nightmares had been few and far between but recently they were more common, often waking me from the fear they created. Feeling unsure of myself I scooted to the edge of the bed, making sure to grab my stuffie, and called out nervously "Buc- Daddy?" God I hoped he would let that one slide. There was the sound of footsteps, but they were hesitant. My whole body went rigid and I felt self defense mechanism taking hold. Quickly I stripped my dress from my body and set it and my stuffed animal under the covers. Slipping from the bed and I hiding underneath it. My large body barely fit but my panic was rising and I knew I couldn't make it to the closet in time with my leg the way it was. 

 

The footsteps stopped outside of the door, a soft curse leaving the person before they sat down on the floor in the doorway and spoke gently. "Don't be scared, Hun. Bucky was called away on a mission while you were sleeping. He asked me to take care of you while he was gone. Shouldn't be more than a day or two he said. Now come on, Doll. Come on out for Stevie. I promise I won't bite". I cleared my throat, embarrassed that I had reacted in such a way. "I... Um. I can't" I answered softly from underneath the bed. "Why not, little one?" He asked, scooting closer to the bed. "I- I'm..." I simply couldn't finish the sentence. There was no fucking way I was telling Capitan America that I was naked under the bed. I fell silent, trying to figure out how I was going to grab my dress and put it on before he figured out what was going on. 

 

I sighed heavily, my leg was aching and my body was sore from my coupling with Bucky. I didn't have the patience for this kind of shit. With some struggling I pulled myself from under the bed and knelt at the side of the bed. I peeked over and saw the Capitan practically sitting on the foot of the bed. Of course his super soldier hearing could pin point my distressed breathing without much work. Bastard. Slowly I tried to move the covers to grab my dress but the movement was caught by Steve and I watched as he pulled the covers back to reveal my stashed items. I heard him groan and a wicked smile spread across his face. "Oh no. Don't tell me you're naked?" He asked, as he held my dress in his large hands. "Well I'm not wearing my special outfit made by Tony so my dress won't disappear with me. Kind of makes going invisible pointless if your clothes are floating in the fucking air" I growled at him. I stood, ignoring my leg while I snatched my dress from Steve's clutches. I slipped it over my head and wished Bucky had given me some undergarments as I became visible. I gritted my teeth and sat on the bed, snatching my stuffed animal away from him and petting it gently while glaring at him. 

 

"I guess I'll be needing my crutches again. Have you seen them?" I asked looking around the room. ' _The least he could have done was wake me and let me know he was going'_ I thought petulantly to myself. "Actually" Steve's voice roused me from my mental pouting "He left you a note. He tried to wake you but he said you were simply too _worn out._ So he left this for you". I glared at Steve, his handsome face turned up into a lascivious smirk. I snatched the envelope from him and ripped it open. Excitement and worry curled in my stomach, making me feel slightly nauseous. Would he be gone long? Why didn't he try harder to wake me? Was he upset with me for some reason? Had I done something wrong? I opened the paper and smiled at the almost illegible script of Bucky's handwriting.

 

_Hey Doll,_

 

_Sorry I had to leave you like this. You just won't wake up. I guess I really wore you out! I've asked Steve to take care of you while I'm away. I should only be gone two days tops, so I'll be back soon. I expect you to be a good little girl for Steve and follow all of my rules while I'm gone. As you know Steve will tell me if you break any and there will be consequences. I'll be thinking of you._

 

_Be a good girl for Uncle Steve,_

_Daddy_

 

I read the letter twice, my heart pounding when I read Bucky's choice of name for Steve. Was I supposed to call him that? Did I even want to? The tickle in my stomach told me that I probably did but I ignored that little revelation for the moment and looked up at Steve. "You're gonna carry me around?" I asked incredulously. He nodded to affirm that he would and the look on his face told me he was enjoying that rule. "Now, I'll let you get away with that one f bomb but any more rule breaking will be told to your Daddy and you  _will_ be punished for them. Do you understand?" He asked, his voice kind but stern. I ground my teeth together, attempting to be polite but feeling very grumpy. "Yes sir" I growled with an angry cross of my arms. He tsked as pulled me up to sit on his hip. "Now, that wasn't very polite, little girl" he rumbled into my ear "Do you think your Daddy would be very pleased with you being so rude to your Uncle? I'm just trying to help, sweet thing."

 

Immediately a shiver ran through my body. His low voice, his warm breath tickling my ear, and his strong arms around me sent my body into chaos. "M sowwy" I whispered, clutching my stuffie closer. "It's okay. I know it's hard when your Daddy goes away. I'll do my best to take good care of you while he's working". He gave my bum a pat before setting me on the couch in the living room. Sitting on the coffee table was a plate of spaghetti and meatballs, garlic toast, and my sippy filled with juice. His large hand came into my view, handing me my pain medicine. I thanked him, took it dutifully and happily began eating my food. The garlic toast was my favorite and I ate two pieces before even getting to the main course. When I was done eating I was sure I was wearing half of my spaghetti. I had sauce all over my face and even some in my hair. "Tanks, Uncle Steve!" I called out in happiness. He was in Daddy's bathroom making a bubble bath for me so I was very loud so he could hear me. Once the words were out of my mouth my face began to burn in embarrassment. I could have sworn I told myself to not use that term yet. I mean, I barely knew the guy. Sure I knew  _of_ him, but we weren't very close. Then I guess the same could be said for Bucky and I happily called him Daddy. As I spiralled down in shame Steve must have come in. "You're welcome baby girl" he said, walking into the room and getting a good look at me. He laughed them, a full bellied laugh, and looked down at me with affection shining in his eyes. "Come on, hun. We need to get you cleaned up" he spoke softly and scooped me up bridal style. "Since you have your cast on I can't technically give you a bath but I'll do my best to get you clean." He sounded determined. Why would he need determination?

 

Soon enough I was naked in the bathroom, sitting on a stool that was placed over a few towels. My whole body blushed every time he looked at me. My arms were crossed over my exposed breasts, in an attempt to give me at least some modesty. He wet a face cloth and began to wash me. First my face and hands where the sauce was. Then he grabbed a new cloth and began washing my arms, then my armpits and my chest. He was gentle when he removed my hands from my breasts and cleaned them. He was focused on his task and I never felt like he was feeling me up. Then he moved down to my ample stomach, making sure to clean every crease and fold. When he reached the apex of my thighs I sat rigid. "May I clean your princess parts, little one?" He asked, hand and cloth staying put in a decidedly safe area while he awaited my answer. "But. But Daddy's rules..." I whimpered. I was embarrassed with being naked in front of Steve and even more embarrassed that his gentle caring had caused me to become very, very wet. "Your Daddy gave me permission to help you clean. But if you'd rather do it then I will happily leave and allow you some privacy." Shyly I nodded, reaching out for the cloth and taking hold of it gently. "Alright. Let me know when you're done. I'll come help you get dressed and ready for bed. Okay?" When I nodded he stood and left the bathroom, pulling the door to so that I could have some privacy. 

 

I cleaned the rest of myself up, being gentle but thorough with my sore princess parts. I hoped by the time I got Steve to help me dress that it wasn't obvious that he had turned me on so much. When I was done I pulled the towel that was sitting on the nearby counter and called for Steve. "Ready to get dressed for bedtime, princess?" I nodded enthusiastically and held my arms up, in a silent plea to be picked up. He gathered me up, towel and all, and carried me to Daddy's bed. He helped me put on my panties and nightie being careful to only remove the towel from areas that were already covered. "Now, usually it's bedtime for you but the others were wanting to show me a movie that apparently I  _have_ to see. Would you like to come along?" A smile spread across my face and I nodded with vigor "yes pwease, Uncle Steve!" I shouted. I was doing a little happy dance when he bent down and picked me up, setting me on his hip. On the way past the door he picked up the bag Bucky had made for me and strode out of the room before I had time to plead with him to not bring my 'little bag'.

 

Soon enough we were in the shared living room of the Avengers. High tech in literally every way possible thanks to Tony Stark. The large screen was paused at the beginning of a movie and pretty much everyone had turned out for it. The only ones missing were Bucky and Clint who I assumed we together on the latest mission. I watched everyone's faces as Steve strode into the room, looking like nothing was odd about me clinging to his side like a monkey. Bruce wasn't surprised, but he's a smart man and Bucky had taken me from surgery. Thor we had encountered us in the hall and either he understood and didn't care or he was oblivious, either option was completely plausible. Sam and Tony both gave me a dirty smirk, clearly catching on fast and I knew they would not let me live this down. Vision and Wanda were too busy in their conversion to catch us but I didn't fear their judgement. They had always been very understanding of people's differences. Then my eyes locked with Natasha's. She looked disgusted and I felt myself shrink into Steve's chest. "Want some popcorn, princess?" He whispered in my ear. "No thanks" I answered and prayed he put me down soon so his sexy voice wasn't directly in my ear.

 

The scene he created by making me a place on the floor was so embarrassing I hoped the floor would just swallow me whole. He laid out my blanket and placed my stuffed animal as well as a colouring book and some crayons at one corner. "Just in case you get bored" he said with a kind smile. I gave a jerky nod and turned my attention to the TV in hopes that I could just pretend that Steve treating me like a toddler was totally common place. The silence that spread across the living room was suffocating. Wondering what was taking so long I turned to see why the stupid movie hadn't started yet. Steve was missing and I heard the microwave going so I assumed he was making himself some popcorn. I turned my attention to my teammates and became aware that I was the main attraction. "What the fuck is your problem?" I growled, glaring at those staring at me. Tony held his hands up in a mock form or surrender, that smirk still on his face, and spoke softly but condescendingly "Sorry, little girl. Didn't mean to upset you. Do you need a nap?" I snarled then, feeling overwhelmed and angry with being treated like a side show on a traveling fair. "Easy, Mirage" Sam spoke "You're okay. You know it's safe here to be who you are." He meant what he was saying but the sparkling in his eyes showed he was just as amused as Tony. Just then Steve reentered the room and gave me a look. "Mirage" his voice was stern "You know I'll have to tell Bucky." Immediately I went rigid, he had heard me cuss and be rude to my teammates. _Fuck!_  

 

I hung my head, whispered an apology, and turned back to the TV praying to any God listening that this situation be over soon. I watched the images on the screen begin to move with an overwhelming sense of relief. I laid down on my blanket, grabbed my stuffed animal, and almost squealed when I realised it was The Princess Bride. Steve had never seen this movie? How was that possible?! As the movie progressed I felt my eyes drift closed more than once. In an attempt to keep myself awake I sat up and scooted across the floor to the side of the couch everyone was sitting on. I leaned against it, content with the knowledge that no one could see me and that I was also going to see the whole movie since I was less comfortable. I sighed in contentment and sucked my finger into my mouth. After a few minutes I noticed movement in the corner of the room near the door. There stood a large presence, the person would have towered over me with ease and they were looking right at me. My finger slipped from my mouth slowly, embarrassed to have been caught  _again_ and adrenaline sped through my system. The figure took a few steps towards me and a strangled whimper left my throat when I realised who it was. Loki. He was the one in the shadows, watching me with no regard for the fact that I knew it. Quickly I scrambled to Steve's feet, my stuffie clutched tight to my body and my head buried between his legs as if Loki could no longer see me if I were hidden there.

 

"Now, now little one" Loki spoke softly, gaining the attention of a few of my teammates "I won't hurt you." Something about his words set my alarm bells off, my fear strangling me, causing me to frantically claw at Steve's legs in a bid to climb into his lap. "Loki!" Thor's voice boomed and startled me, causing a yelp to escape me "Do you wish to watch this movie? It is most enjoyable!" Wait, what?! Why was Thor acting like Loki being in Avengers tower was anything less than catastrophic? Steve gave me a strange look as he pulled me into his lap "What's wrong?" He asked and then it dawned on him "Are you afraid of Loki?" I nodded frantically, trying to contain my whimpering. Steve sighed and leaned closer to me, his gruff voice rumbling in my ear "Loki has been sent here by Odin. He was stripped of most of his powers and ordered here as a sort of community service. There was a meeting but you were sleeping and Bruce allowed your absence given your state. Basically he's going to be rebuilding and protecting that which he destroyed." I nodded again, weakly this time as my body gave a twinge and I realised I had probably used my leg. Even with the heavy, slowing dose of pain medication I could feel the pain. 

 

Loki agreed to watch the movie and sat in the recliner that was next to Steve and I. I ignored him as best I could but I couldn't help but feel like he was watching me more than the movie. When the movie was over Steve pulled me from his lap, placed me on my blanket and leaned close, whispering "I'm going to talk to Bruce real quick. Sit here and be a good girl for me, okay?" I nodded, not wanting to speak for fear it would crack and show my true state of mind. I was beyond horrified. Loki was upsetting me in a way I didn't think was possible. It was almost as bad as when I was with  _him_. I literally knew where he was in the room without looking. My body was attuned to his dangerous aura in a way I was not comfortable with. Instead of colouring like I probably would have, I chose to sit straight up with my back to the TV. I watched the others with a calm indifference that I didn't feel on the inside. I noticed Tony was glaring openly at Loki and I couldn't blame him. I can't imagine he agreed to this specific arrangement. Slowly people began to leave, making their ways to their rooms for the night. Tony was the first to leave and on his way by he ruffled my hair, a sweet gesture given the bullshit I knew was going to come from him.

 

Most of my teammates left without glancing at me. Whether it was because they were uncomfortable or because they just didn't care I couldn't tell, though Natasha was the exception. She openly glared at me as she walked past. I could only assume she didn't approve of my little side and wanted me to know it. Suddenly I didn't want to be anywhere near her without Bucky or Steve to be a buffer. Surely she would leave me alone as long as there was a witness around. Thor walked by next, giving me a large, kind smile. Loki followed soon after, a smile spread across his face as he neared me. "Goodnight, Sweetling" he rasped in my ear "I'll see you tomorrow. Sleep well." He stood up from his kneeling position and walked away, smiling like the cat who ate the canary. I watched him leave, my body shaking with fear and yelped when a hand grabbed my arm. "Easy there" Steve said with a chuckle and I turned my wide eyes to him. My breathing was fast, heart was racing, and my whole body was shaking. Immediately Bruce was in my line of sight. "What's the matter Mirage? Are you in pain?" He asked, his fingers slipping to my wrist as he checked my pulse. I shook my head at first but then spoke ashamed when my voice was barely above a whisper "Yes but that's not the problem. It. It's... Loki." Bruce nodded his head and stood up. "Give her a pill when you get her to bed. If this continues I may have to prescribe something for her stress levels since it seems Loki is here for the long haul. Ultimately I think it's best if she talks to someone, as that reaction was quite extreme." Bruce said to Steve, his voice that of a professional, calm and cool. Then he turned to me and smiled "Try and get some rest. We'll deal with the Loki business tomorrow." He patted my head on the way by, calling good night over his shoulder. 

 

We packed up my stuff and Steve carried me to Bucky's. Once I was in bed, curled up with my stuffed animal I was given my pain medication. Steve slept on the couch, though he told me to call if I needed help. I laid in bed and fought with my brain to go to sleep. I couldn't help but wonder, what did Loki mean he'd see me tomorrow? Was he planning something or was it just a banal pleasantry that meant nothing? As the medication lulled me to sleep I couldn't help but think it was the former that was true, the memory of his eyes sparkling dangerously as he spoke to me the last thing in my mind as I drifted off.


	5. An Unpleasant Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying, guys. Life is sucking. Death in the family and relationship issues are eating me alive.

_"Come here, little girl" His voice grated my ears. His tone was controlled and calm but I knew he was upset with me. I stood, grinding my teeth in an attempt to control my rising anger. "Yes, Daddy?" I asked as sweetly as I could. "You know my rules on wasting food. If you put it on your plate, you eat it. Then next time get less. It's okay if you have to get up five times. Now sit down and finish your food." he waved his pale hand towards the plate with a whole sandwich still sitting on it. "But Daddy, I was so hungry when I made food and then I couldn't eat it all 'cause I'm full. I ate so many carrots that there's no room! I'll eat it for dinner, I swear. I won't waste any food" I knew it was probably pointless but I had to try. I had eaten so many carrot sticks that I just couldn't eat the sandwich I made to go with them. He shook his head, green eyes focusing straight on me. "No" he all but growled "You know the rules. You eat everything you put on your plate."_

_I nodded, my head hanging in frustration as I tried to swallow my anger. I sat down at the table again, picking up the sandwich with a dubious feeling. I had no idea how I was going to eat it and not be sick. God forbid I eat the damn thing and then get sick, then I'm still wasting food. The only difference is this way I feel really awful for a while and still get punished after trying to obey his rules and the other way I just stomp my feet and refuse. Maybe if I try harder this time I won't be punished. I want to make Daddy proud of me. Bite after bite I took of the sandwich. It sat in my stomach like lead, making me feel queazier with each new bite. When I was finally done my stomach felt like it was going to explode. I groaned in pain and made it to the couch before cuddling with my stuffed animal._

_My stomach was churning and I felt the bile rise. I wondered why he couldn't have just been happy with the fact that I ate vegetables without any fight. I tried to distract myself from the need to rid myself of my last meal but realised it just wouldn't work. My whole body was shaking and the gagging was becoming stronger. I leapt from the couch and launched myself towards the bathroom. I made it just in time, kneeling in front of the porcelain bowl just before ridding my stomach of my lunch. Once my stomach was completely empty I whimpered, my head pounding and body covered in a light sheen of sweat. When I gathered enough energy, I stood from the bathroom floor to flush and then brush my teeth. When I exited the bathroom I saw him sitting on the couch, where I had left my stuffed animal in my rush to get to the bathroom. In his large hands he held my most beloved object, a stuffed animal I'd had since I was one. He was watching me with calculating eyes and rubbing a finger over it's body as if in thought._

_I knew immediately that I was in trouble. I had wasted food and it didn't matter how hard I had tried to follow the rules. The only thing that mattered was that I had failed. I was at his side in an instant, snatching my best friend from his grip and darting towards the bedroom. He caught me by the arm before I could make it to the bathroom where I could lock myself in. I spun around, pulling away from his grasp as if I could ever escape from him. He growled, baring his teeth to me and wrapping his other hand around my stuffed animal's head. It was an unspoken threat. Immediately I stilled, my eyes locked onto his tight grip on my stuffy. "You broke the rules, girl. You know what is going to happen. If you try to hide again I will make your punishment twice as bad." he spoke, his voice quiet, poison dripping from every word. I nodded gently as tears spilled over and streaked down my cheeks. The fear for my stuffy lessened as I submitted, I was doing what he wanted so he had no reason to harm it. I turned to go towards the bed, knowing that's where he carried out my punishments. I don't know how I didn't notice, but he had gripped my stuffed animal tighter and tried to pull it from my arms as I turned. In only a few seconds I held the body while he held the head._

_My eyes flicked from the body and the head a few times before I crumpled into a ball on the floor. I clutched the body tighter to myself as I wept harder than I ever had. Not when he had decided to lock me in the apartment and not allow me to go out. Not when he had beaten me within an inch of my life. Not even when I had learned that I wasn't the only woman in his life. I looked up to him and asked "Why? I was doing what you wanted!" My sobs grew, tears and snot ran down my face in the most undignified way possible. "You were too attached to that thing. It was fucking creepy. You're too old for that nonsense" he threw the head onto the floor before turning and walking out of the house entirely. I heard the lock turn and I knew I was stuck in the house with nothing but my grief and my decapitated best friend._

I woke with a start, the scream clawed up my throat and out of my mouth before I could stop it. My body shook and I clutched my stuffed animal closer to me. I hadn't been able to save him. Needle and thread just made the tear worse, it's old fabric giving way to any thread trying to keep it together. I had wept for weeks, sleeping with the thing even after it had been decapitated and tattered from my attempts to fix it. My sobs must have roused Steve from his sleep, if my scream hadn't, because he was standing in the doorway. He looked ready to beat down some bad guys and if I hadn't been in total meltdown mode I probably would have found it really fucking hot. He spoke, but I couldn't understand him between my sobs and grief. Then I heard it, softly at first but it grew louder. Steve was calling my name. I hadn't heard my given name in so long, not since _him_. It sounded different coming from Steve, though. Kind and almost reverent. His voice drew me towards him, to the foot of the bed where I curled up in his lap, my head buried between his neck and shoulder. My body was wracked with sobs, but the man holding me close didn't stop me. He didn't tell me to hush or be quiet. He simply held me closer and began stroking my hair. I'm not sure how long we sat like that, but Steve held me close the whole time without a complaint. 

When I began calming down Steve patted my arm and moved me to lay down on the bed. My body began to shake as he stood, I didn't want to be alone but I didn't want to be a bother either so I kept my mouth shut. I was surprised to find that he went into the bathroom rather than towards his bed on the couch. He returned with a box of tissues and cleaned up my face with a smile and no complaint. I didn't deserve his kindness, I was nothing compared to him. I turned my face away from him and curled up with my back to him. I heard him sigh and get off the bed. Tears fell again, my body shaking with my shame and pain. When Steve left the room I let go, my sobs becoming audible as the pain of my memories washed over me. A hand on my shoulder roused me from my pain, and I locked eyes with Steve again. He held out my sippy cup and one of my pills. "It'll help you with whatever pain you have and maybe help you to get back to sleep" he said gently. He placed the pill on my tongue and tipped the sippy cup up so that juice flooded my mouth. I took my medicine easily, knowing it would help me. My eyes closed, squeezing out a few stray tears that had managed to cling to my lids. A sniffle escaped as I tried to slip back into unconsciousness. 

My mind had different ideas, though. Reminding me of the horrors I had experienced in my life before the Avengers. I heard Steve pad back into the room and the bed dipped behind me. "Is it okay if I lay here with you? I need a friend right now" he spoke softly, and I smiled at his attempt to not draw attention to my distress. I answered with a soft "Sure" and allowed him to pull my large body against his muscled chest. With a sigh, I closed my eyes and tried to quiet my mind yet again. 

When I woke up next I was wrapped around a large, warm pillow. I didn't remember getting my body pillow from my room when Bucky began taking care of me. Then it moved and I realised that I wasn't laying on a pillow at all, instead it was the super soldier best friend of my...boyfriend? Daddy? What was our relationship anyways? I huffed and opened my eyes to find Steve looking down at me with an amused expression. "What?" I grumbled and snuggled closer, careful not to bang my hurt leg against his strong limbs. He laughed, his chest resonating under my ear and shaking my body, and I smirked along even though I didn't appreciate him laughing at me. 

"Nothing at all, dear" he soothed my hurt pride "You're just so damn cute. I'm shocked Bucky got to you before I did." I realed at this tidbit of information and decided now was as good a time as any to pry. "I always thought you and Bucky were...together" I said with a blush, my imagination running away with me. He laughed again and replied "No, doll. We're just _really_ close. From time to time we've shared girls. Bucky's always been very generous, even before the serum. Of course, most dames then wanted nothing to do with me. They'd rather have Bucky with his outgoing, dark,and dominating personality and dashing good looks." Steve shrugged and patted my arm. "Up we get, little one. It's not time for more medicine but it's time we fill that tummy" he chirped and patted my generous stomach. I glared at him, he was far to chipper for this early in the morning and I told him as much. 

Once he carried me into the living room and set me down on the couch he walked towards the fridge. I watched him walk away his large, muscled chest was bare, allowing me to stare to my heart's content. His pants had to have been the tightest pajama pants I had ever seen, perhaps he had them pre-serum. My thighs squeezed together of their own accord and I felt the tell tale signs of arousal spreading through my body. I grumbled to myself and clutched my stuffy tighter as I turned my attention to the TV. It didn't take long for Steve to bring out two huge omelettes and set one in front of me. I was shocked to find it was filled with my favourites and didn't have one ingredient I wanted to pick out. With the omelettes he brought out toast and juice, his in a glass and mine in my sippy cup. "Eat up, love because I still have to get to the gym this morning." 

I nodded and did my best to eat as much food as I could. I was shocked watching Steve eat. I had seen him eat before, of course, but it was shocking to watch up close and personal. He devoured his whole meal in less time than it had taken for me to eat half of my mountain of eggs. "I'll go get changed for my gym time and bring out your clothes. Big or little today, darling girl?" I held my bite midair as I thought through whether I wanted to appear big or little today. Even though I fought it due to extreme shyness I _loved_ being little with Bucky out and about in the tower. However, with Loki waltzing about and my reaction to him I think I'd rather appear big. Maybe he'd back off, ignore me if I appeared to be normal. 

"Big!" I exclaimed in my decidedly little voice. I blushed in embarassment when I caught my mistake and Steve chuckled as he nodded and turned to change in Bucky's room. I took a few more bites but by the time Steve came out with my clothes my food remained mostly untouched. He helped me dress and then it was off to the gym, this time with my crutches with Steve's blessing. I was awkward on them since I hadn't had much practice and I was slowing down what should have been a quick walk to the gym. "Sorry" I muttered, my head hanging in shame "I'm not very fast on these. If you want you can go ahead and I'll just catch up." A few protests came from the blonde soldier but I pursuaded him to go on ahead as I had suggested. When he turned the corner I sighed and slid down the wall. My armpits were aching and my foot pounding. Turns out Bucky had the best idea when he decided to just carry me, not that I'd ever admit it to him. I sighed and huffed a laugh. Of course he was right, he was how much older than me? They say with age comes wisdom. Geez, he was old enough to be my grandfather. Maybe even my great grandfather. I barked out a laugh as I struggled to get onto my feet, finding humour in my own inner musings. 

A cold voice pulled me from my mind quickly, striking fear into my heart "Do you need help, little girl?" I jolted to my feet, using my hurt leg to balance on as I got my crutches under my arms as fast as I could. "No thanks" I squeaked and tried to move quickly down the hallway away from him. "It's no trouble, really." he spoke and I realised he was right beside me, his long limbs easily keeping stride with my clumsy attempts at using my crutches. I wanted to stop and tell the man, god?, off. I wanted to tell him to leave me alone but my legs wouldn't stop moving. My body was propelling me towards any exit it could find, my heart racing so fast in my chest I thought it would come right out. 

"It's rude to not answer me, little girl" came his growled response. Guess he doesn't like to be ignored. Can't imagine that as a god he'd be ignored much. "It's also rude to call people condescending names" I snapped back in annoyance without even looking over my shoulder at him. I heard a growl behind me, presumably from the intimidating beast behind me. I was only a few steps away from the elevator, my escape assured. I reached out to call the elevator but a chilly hand wrapped itself around my arm. His hand was so large it easily gripped the whole of my fairly large arm. A whimper escaped me, my eyes falling to the ground as I tried to rip free from his frigid grip. "Let go!" I snarled and shoved against his broad chest, a pointless endevour as he only let out a soft grunt but did not move an inch. 

"Have you forgotten so soon, little girl? I thought I taught you better than this. I cared for you. Loved you. Disciplined you. You. Are. Mine. Not the plaything of the so called super soldiers! How dare you give yourself to someone else! I was your first and you swore to me that I would be your only. Now I find you with another man? Calling him my name?!" Loki gnashed his teeth, a snarl that would look at home on a wild animal. "You will make this up to me." I laughed and locked eyes with the man, shocked that the high and disturbingly unhinged sound came from me. "The only man who talked to me like that disappeared a while ago. That selfish bastard left me locked in an apartment I couldn't get out of with very little food until I managed to break the door down. I lived off the streets until the Avengers Program picked me up, apparently I was too dangerous to leave unsupervised. _That_ man fucked me so entirely that even the best head doctors struggled to get me to act like a human again. That man also was a royal pain in my ass and the biggest dick known to man but he certainly wasn't a god. Not by any stretch of the imagination. Stop fucking with my head and leave me alone. Now if you'll excuse me, I have better places to be." I managed to wrench my hand from his grasp and darted into the elevator which was thankfully on my floor. As the doors slid shut I saw Loki smile, a predatory glint in his eye "As you wish. I'll see you around, Sweetling." 

I slid to the floor as the elevator moved. My head was spinning, air barely coming in before I was expelling it again. All the words, the pet names were right. _I know he's just fucking with my head but he needs to back off_ I thought _It's all just a trick_. I repeated that phrase over and over to myself in an attempt to stop the heaving of my chest. When the elevator stopped at the gym's floor I darted out, dragging my crutches behind me. I limped into the gym, almost tumbling in my haste to find Steve. My need to find help was blinding. I was walking without my crutches stumbling as fast as I could to find someone who would protect me from myself and from the monster who wouldn't leave me alone in the one place I should be totally safe. 

"Steve! Steve!" I called unable to hide my horror, my vision bluring at the corners. I was gasping for breath, crawling on all fours in an attempt to reach my goal. He was at my side in a second, large hands checking over my body for wounds. "He...He. He grabbed me. Kept me from coming here. He said things, things only Tom would know" I whimpered and scrambled into his lap for a second time in a 24 hour period. "Woah, calm down Mirage! Who are you talking about?" he asked and my whole body froze. Do I really want to tell him? Make a big deal and have him try to fight my battles? Not really, but I also didn't ever want to be alone with Loki again. My decision was made before I was even aware "Loki!" I sobbed, without a second thought. 

I felt the moment Steve froze in anger. I could feel it coming off of him in waves. "No. Please! Don't leave me. Da-Steve please don't leave me alone" I whimpered and tightened my grip on his shirt. He clenched his jaw together, I swore I could hear his teeth scraping together. He picked me up and handed me my crutches. He carried me back to Bucky's room and placed me on the couch. He fluttered around the room, getting me settled in for a movie. Snacks, drinks, and my stuffed animal were all gathered for me. He pulled a blanket onto the back of the couch, just in case I got cold. My medicine was quickly administered and then he was leaving. I tensed "Where are you going, Steve?" I didn't want to be left alone and I certainly didn't want him confronting Loki. Nothing good would ever come from that kind of confrontation. 

"Just have a few things I need to take care of. I'll be back before your movie is over" he spoke, his voice soothing and calm. I watched him leave and lock the door behind himself. My anxiety spiked but I tried to swallow it down. I had to trust that Steve would only do what was in my best interest. I looked down at the snacks and my stomach turned, guess I wasn't going to be eating those today. The movie only barely distracted me. The fear and worry always in the back of my mind, distracting me from paying attention fully. When the door clicked open I sat up straight, afraid to find Steve bloodied and bruised. 

Everything was as it should have been, Steve looked just as gorgeous as when he left. He smiled at me and held the door open ushering someone in. For a few horrifying moments I thought he had invited Loki in some sort of misguided attempt at 'talking things out' but I was pleasantly surprised to find Bucky walking through the doorway. "DADDY!" I squealed and held up arms up for him to pick me up. My heart rate slowed, my body relaxed into his hold easily. "I missed you Daddy" I choked out around tears I didn't know were forming. "I missed you too baby girl" he whispered in my ear, arms tightening around my body. He carried me to our room, laid me down with my stuffed animal and kissed my forehead gently. "Get some rest" he whispered and ran his fingers through my hair before going out to the living room. The boys began speaking, which turned into an almost shouting match quickly. Steve must be telling Bucky about Loki and our issues. I huffed a sigh and cuddled closer to my stuffy. I hoped they wouldn't go and talk to Loki. He didn't need anymore reason to target me and I hoped the boys agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to Kudo or comment. I don't mind if you don't like something but don't be an ass. There's only so much I can take.


	6. Everyday Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear to everything that I never meant for this to take so long. I appreciate anyone still reading and hope you're having a good day.

I'm slowly getting the hang of Daddy's rules. I've had some hard lessons from disobeying but if I'm honest it usually ended with me screaming from an amazing orgasm. Though I would never point this out to him, ever. It made the punishments easier to take. It also helped remind me that I was cared for and loved, even if I had been naughty. Daddy was helping me with my self esteem, too. I wasn't a bad girl nor was I a disappointment or a waste of space. He reminds me daily of something new that's good or special about me and has been encouraging me to do the same. Finding something good about myself, actually about myself and not my clothes or make up, was hard at first but I'm getting the hang of it. Everything had been going so well. After a few days Loki was suspiciously missing from the building and our days went by smoothly. Bucky would do his daily routine and I could either go with him or stay at home. Usually I stayed at home, preferring to avoid the awkward way some of my teammates would treat me, specifically Black Widow. We were never really good friends to begin with but knowing I was a little just seemed to exacerbate the issue of her dislike of me.

 

I was roused from my introspective thoughts by the low, humming sound of Bucky's voice. "Hm?" I grunted with the tooth brush hanging from my mouth. "I asked if you're almost ready to go, baby girl. Steve is waiting for us in the common room." I nodded and started brushing faster "Otay, Daddy" I responded around the toothpaste in my mouth. Once I was done brushing my teeth I fixed my hair quickly and hopped out to the living room. Apparently I was healing 'abnormally well'. Dr. Banner was demanding to do more testing on me to see if there was a definitive reason but I was no longer using two crutches. I had been cleared for only light use of my leg as a precaution, though, in case every single one of the multi million dollar medical machines in Stark Tower were some how all malfunctioning at the same time. I plopped down on the couch and let my leg rest on the arm, elevating it and giving me brief respite from the pain it was giving me.

 

Since my, apparently miraculous, healing I was told I could no longer have anything stronger than everyday pain relievers and instead of argue and cause issues I just nodded my head in agreement. Besides, there were still some left over pills in the cabinet so of I hurt too bad I could just take one to take the edge off. I huffed, annoyed that Bucky was taking so long to be ready even though he had come to check in me. I watched my throbbing leg move back and forth on the arm of the couch. My pretty periwinkle dress fell down around my hips in a very unladylike fashion but I didn't care much. Hell, distracting Bucky with my panties would probably end up with an orgasm that could help dull my pain. I thought better of it when I remembered we were going to meet Steve. Bucky wouldn't blow off Steve, ever. Literally anyone else he wouldn't give a rats ass about but Steve and Bucky were very, very close. 

 

I usually enjoyed having both men dote on me, though I was still highly skeptical of any man that showed interest in my larger figure. The two men were always respectful and deliciously dominant whether I was feeling little or not. Though my big side did not like being bossed around, it still aroused me to no end. Usually leaving me wet and wanting for our entire outing, frustrating me to no end. I heard the hair dryer kick on from the bathroom and grumbled. We were gonna be here for another five minutes at least. My leg was throbbing and my patience was waning. With a sigh I stood up and made my way to the medicine cabinet. I snatched one of the forbidden pain pills and took it before I could be caught. Then I rummaged around in the fridge for some food so my stomach wasn't empty. As I was finishing my carrot sticks and the apple I had grabbed Bucky emerged from our room looking handsome as ever.

 

I groaned inwardly at the fire that lit in my belly as I watched his lithe form stalk towards me. "Hey little one, you getting a snack?" He asked, his husky voice sent a visible shiver up my spine. He laughed, a low sensual laugh and pulled me into his side. His lips were only an inch from my ear when he spoke again "The wait will be worth it, princess. I promise". Then he was gone grabbing a jacket and gloves that he always wore when we went out. When he was ready, he came over and picked me up and kissed me on the forehead. "Now, we're gonna go enjoy a day with Uncle Steve at the aquarium. If you're good the reward you get when we get back will be exquisite. Now I need to talk to you about something before we go. How do you feel about Steve..." He paused before he took a deep breath "How do you feel about Steve joining us? He very much likes you and everything about you and I've seen the way you've looked at him sometimes. He wants to join in on our play time. He wants to be your Dom and your Uncle. Is this something you're interested in?"

 

My silence must have freaked him out because he was quickly saying "Don't feel like saying no will make me upset. This is your choice and I don't want you to feel forced into this. Take as long as you need to think this through". He rubbed my arm soothingly and offered me my crutch. I took it gratefully and smiled at him as we walked towards the elevator. Soon enough we were standing across from Steve, his gorgeous body was clad in the world's tightest shirt and some of the most deliciously form fitting jeans I'd ever seen. He grinned down at me, his eyes sparkling with something I couldn't understand. "Hey baby girl, how are you feeling?" He asked as he walked over and hugged me. "I'm otay. I'm escited to go to the 'quarium today!"

 

He laughed and leaned down to kiss my forehead "I'm excited too, baby". I felt a warmth fill my chest. Usually Steve was very careful with the words he picked and his endearments were usually few and far between, so it caught me off guard. Without warning I leaned up on my tip toes and kissed him on the lips. He froze and immediately I began to regret the action.  _Fuck! That was so stupid. Why did I do that? How do I even know he wants me like that?_   I began berating myself in my head as tears filled my eyes. My head hung as I backed away slowly. "'M sorry. I shouldn't have..." My apology was cut off by Steve's lips roughly taking mine. His kiss was dominant and possessive, taking my breath away. His fingers tangled into my hair and pulled my head back roughly as his soft lips slowly kissed down my jaw and neck, his other hand held me against his  _very_ hard body. I moaned out loud and leaned against him, panting already. As quickly as he had appeared, he was gone. His breathing was slightly heavier than normal, but that lucky super soldier bastard didn't get winded like I did. I gasped for air as my body rallied against the distance between us. Suddenly I didn't want to go to the aquarium. I couldn't give two fucks if we went or not as long as Steve put his lips back on me.

 

I blushed as I caught sight of Bucky staring at the two of us. I opened my mouth to apologize to Daddy but he cut me off before I could speak. "Fuck" he growled as he moved to my side "That was so sexy, doll! I'm so hard it hurts and I can't imagine Steve is fairing much better." At that statement my eyes fell to Steve's crotch and unconsciously I licked my lips at the outline of his hard cock staining against the restricting denim. "Is that a yes, doll? Do you want Steve to join us? Do you want an Uncle?" Bucky was whispering in my ear as my eyes stayed locked with Steve's crotch. "Yeah. As long as you're okay with it, Daddy." Then I gasped and blushed from head to toe "Do I hafta call him Uncle in public?" I asked, my hands shooting up to cover my face. "That's up to Steve, doll. You'll have to ask him" Bucky answered smugly. My eyes traveled up Steve's body to his eyes and immediately the blush returned full force. "D...Do I hafta call you Uncle in public?" I managed to squeak out the question before my eyes dropped to the ground.

 

"Eyes up, baby girl" Steve growled at me. I froze and immediately met his gaze without a second thought. "You may call me Uncle or Sir in public to show me your respect. Do you understand?" I nodded, dropping my gaze again but quickly responded with a verbal "Yes Sir". The resulting groan I heard sent my body into a raging fire and I had to clench my fist to keep from tossing myself at Steve again. At some point Daddy and Uncle had dragged me to the car and buckled me into the back seat, asking if I had to go potty before they strapped me in. Steve was driving as Bucky sat next to him. They were talking about some sport and were both heavily invested in the conversation so I leaned against the door and let my mind wander. I couldn't say I was really surprised about Steve wanting to join us. As a matter of fact I'm shocked he didn't approach me first. Bucky was always aloof and quiet, watching from the back of the room and observing but not saying much. Steve was the epitome of Daddy Dom with his strict rules for his team and his constant exclaimation of "Language!" when anyone used words beyond a PG-13 rating. A shiver ran up my spine as I thought of the kiss he and I had shared not long ago. There was still a strong throbbing in my lower region and I was desperately wet. With a whimper I shifted my weight in a pointless attempt to gain some kind of friction. "Daaaaaaddy! I dun wanna go to tha 'quarium no more. Can we just go back home?" I whined and crossed my arms over my chest in an attempt to pout.

  
  
Bucky turned in his seat and locked eyes with me. "Are you feeling okay, little one? Do you need to see Dr. Banner?" he asked, worry clear in his questioning. Steve laughed and shook his head, patting Bucky on the leg and whispering something in his ear. I scowled at them, angry to be left out and feeling like they were laughing at me. Daddy's eyes sparkled as he added "Or do you want something _specific_? Hmm baby girl? Do you need something from us?". I squirmed at his low, husky voice and almost whimpered in frustration as I shifted in my seat again. With only thin panties covering my aching core I couldn't get any friction and it was unbearable. I was silent, arms crossed over my chest with a scowl on my face. I knew I was being petulant but I did not like being laughed at. I was  shocked when Steve slammed on the breaks and pulled into a deserted parking lot. Steve put the car in park and got out of his seat only to move from the front to the back. His large frame loomed ever closer as he leaned over me, his baby blues eyes locked with mine.

 

"Are you being bratty, sweetheart?" he growled, his face stern despite the slight smirk spreading across his face "I hope my first act as Uncle won't be to spank you for being bratty, but I will do it if I need to". A shiver ran up my spine and I watched Steve's smirk grow. "You know, pumpkin. A punishment really shouldn't have that specific effect on you. Perhaps a spanking isn't the best punishment. Hey Buck, did you notice that our sweet darling here likes her spankings?" At this Bucky looked particularly embarrassed and replied "Yes, well. We tend to have a lot of fun with it. She's usually really well behaved so it doesn't cause much harm in the scheme of things". I watched as he blushed and turned his attention out of the window, which had suddenly become much more interesting than our conversation. I giggled watching Bucky try to avoid the conversation and was brought back to the present as Steve snatched me out of my seat and laid me across his lap in a matter of seconds. "Do you need a spanking, little girl? Do you need to be corrected for being rude?" he growled in my ear. I whimpered and shook my head vehemently. "N...no Uncle Steve. 'M sowwy. I just really, really wanted to have time alone with you and Daddy" I replied, feeling my cheeks heating up.

 

I received two, very hard, swats on my bum and gasped as his hand stroked my bottom lovingly. "Good. I know you're excited about this" he paused as he searched for the right words and ran his hand through my hair "New development. I am too, baby doll. I am so excited to take you out and have a fun day out. Finally able to show you how much I want to take care of you. I know you want some special time. So do I. However, I need you to be patient, just like I am. Understand?" The wave of shame that washed over me was almost soul crushing. Of course he was excited! Who knows how long he had been waiting to ask Bucky to join. Tears filled my eyes and a small sob escaped "Sowwy Uncle Steve. I didn't mean to be selfish. 'M just so excited and I'm so tingly since the kiss and I just wanted to have some special time with both of you." my voice slipped into just a whisper "Sowwy I'm a bad girl". I heard Bucky sigh but I refused to lift my gaze. Tears slipped down my cheeks and my whole body shook as I sobbed. I felt myself slipping, allowing my mind to whisper it's lies to me. I'm stupid. He hates me. I'm such a selfish bitch. I lifted myself from Uncle's lap and crowded back into my seat, knees tucked as close to my chest as I could. I felt Steve buckle me in and try to get my attention but I refused to look. I didn't want to make it worse.

 

The car rumbled back to life and I felt the pain killers kick in as we pulled back onto the freeway. My eyes fluttered shut as I tried to catch my breath. Berating myself for being stupid enough to talk back to them like that. I wondered if Steve was still interested in me as drifted off to sleep. When I woke we were pulling into the parking lot and trying to find a parking place. Bucky was pulling a hat over his shoulder length hair and was holding Steve's hat. I smirked as I watched them try to minimize the attention they would receive. Bucky wasn't as famous by sight but _everyone_ knew of both him and Steve. Steve drew women like you couldn't imagine. I was surprised he was going out to such a huge tourist attraction in the first place. I hated big crowds but getting attention from the 'civilians' as Steve called them was something I don't think I'd ever get used to. I was startled when my door opened and I almost tumbled out. I was so busy staring at Steve I hadn't noticed Daddy getting out to open my door. My brain was pretty fuzzy from the medication I had taken and I was starting to regret it. I was happy my leg didn't hurt, though.

 

"Hi" I squeaked, face flaming with embarrassment that I had been caught staring. It's not like it had been the first time, but still it felt wrong. "Hey little one. Are you feeling better?" I nodded gently as he unbuckled my seat belt and helped me out of the car. "I spoke with Steve. He understands a few things but I wasn't specific. He's a little more strict than I am but he knows to go slow with that until he understands your signals better, okay baby?" Bucky whispered in my ear. "Otay Daddy" I whispered back. Just then Steve walked up behind me and slipped his arms around my vast middle. "Ready to go, baby?" I nodded and tried to stay relaxed but clearly didn't do a good enough job. "I'm not mad, just so you know. I'm sorry I upset you. We'll have a talk later about what I can do to keep that from happening again but I want you to understand that I'm not mad and that we're just going to have a good day" With that I was handed my crutch and Steve held my hand while Bucky headed to buy our tickets. I leaned against Steve with a dopey smile as my head swam a little. I was very excited to see all the animals and didn't want to let anything ruin the day.

 

I was surprised how well the baseball caps worked to keep the typical people away. A few people came up to Steve and were very polite and low key. They got pictures and hand shakes and went on their way without much fuss. Bucky swore we had to see the sharks, but I didn't want to. Sharks freaked me out even if they were behind massive amounts of glass. I covered my eyes when I got too scared and Steve helped me walk so I didn't fall or walk into some random kid. When we got to the otters I refused to leave. They were so cute, floating on their backs and holding hands. The otters were always my favourite and I stayed there as long as I could. I was afraid to ask more time at first but Steve was very sweet and talked me into being more open. Somehow we ended up with the seals and followed that up with the Sea Lion show. I noticed that Bucky was lagging behind and allowing Steve to do his thing. He was kind and polite but strict and I couldn't help but wonder how he would be in the bedroom. Every once in a while I'd throw a glance back at Daddy to make sure he was okay and he always gave me a reassuring smile. For lunch we ate at the aquarium, even though it was _really_ expensive. I had chicken nuggets with fries while Bucky and Steve had burgers. After lunch we spent the rest of the time walking slowly around, just holding hands and enjoying the sights.

 

By the end of the day I was wiped and fell asleep before we even got onto the freeway. When I woke next I was in my bed, tucked in so well I wasn't sure if I could get out. "D...daddy? You there?" Steve poked his head in the doorway "Hey! Good morning! Your Daddy is just out getting us some food and he'll be back. Want to come out and watch some TV with me?" I nodded enthusiastically and smiled as Steve picked me up and set me on his hip. He sat down, placing me on his lap, and turned on My Friend Totoro. He offered me some chips and my sippy which I took happily. We stayed that way for a while. I loved cuddling up with Bucky and it wasn't much different with Steve. He wasn't as thick with muscles but he was still just as warm and his arms held me close, helping me feel safe and loved for. It didn't take ling for Daddy to come home with stuffed crust pizza and Caesar salad and we ate in companionable silence.

 

I sighed happily as I burrowed closer, humming along with the song at the end credits. A shiver ran up my spine as Steve's hand rubbed up and down my arm. Bucky sat on the other side of me. He looked quite pleased with himself and it made me giggle. "Whatcha so happy 'bout Daddy?" I asked and poked him in the side. With a growl I was lifted onto his lap, his hands running up my sides possessively. "Finally have my two favourite people right where I want them" he responded and kissed me until I was out of breath. When he pulled away from me his eyes glinted with lust. He looked over my shoulder just a few seconds before Steve pressed up behind me and began to kiss Bucky passionately. I squirmed between the two, shocked and aroused by the surprising display. When they pulled apart I cleared my throat and asked "So...how long have you two been together?". Bucky's face turned a delicious shade of red and Steve chuckled against my neck. It was silent for a few moments before Steve began nibbling on my neck as he answered my question. "We've always been involved. Sometimes we'd take a break if one of us was with a dame but I've always been attracted to both men and women. We've never been in an official relationship, but we didn't need a label". Bucky nodded his agreement and ran his hands through my hair "We've shared women lots but it's never turned into anything serious. I've always been attracted to this punk, even when he was picking fights he didn't have a hope of winning. I've always loved his fighting spirit and determination." I wondered to myself just how long they had been in love with each other without admitting it.

 

I decided to keep that little question to myself for a bit. I ground my hips down against Bucky's erection. "Daddy I wanna go to bed" I whimpered as my hips rocked back and forth of their own volition. He chuckled and placed a hand on my lower back. "Let's get her into bed, then Buck" Steve said as he stood and walked quickly towards the room "Now, Buck!" he growled over his shoulder as he disappeared into the room. I giggled as I watched the expression on Bucky's face change. It was clear he was turned on but there was also a little shame and what looked to be obedience. Was Daddy submissive to Steve? I wouldn't be surprised. That man could make almost anyone quake in their boots and make them follow rules they would have never normally followed. I squealed as he stood and tossed me over his shoulder. He placed a hand on my bum and patted it gently as he strode into the room. I was placed reverently on the bed and smiled when I saw the pajamas Steve had picked for me. They were possibly my littlest pj's in my drawers and it didn't surprise me one bit that he had picked out the outfit. "Alright, little girl. Change into these pajamas and then we'll tuck you in" Steve said with what I could only describe as an evil smirk. "Oh...but I thought..." I whimpered as I reached for the pile of clothes. "You thought what, baby girl?" he asked and I felt like a light bulb went off. He wants me to ask for it, to beg for it but I'd test his dedication. "Okay Uncle!" I chirped as I began slowly stripping. I gripped the hem of my dress and slowly dragged it up from my thick thighs, my fingers skimming across my skin as I groaned at the stimulation. I dropped the dress onto the ground and moved my hands over my breasts which were barely covered in sheer lace. I enjoyed the way the men were watching me, their gazes igniting a fire inside my belly.  
  
Forgetting that I was pretending to be innocent, I cupped my left breast and pinched it's nipple and gasped. My hands were suddenly ripped from my body and there was heavy breathing near my ear. I wondered when I had closed my eyes and opened them slowly to catch Bucky's gaze over the tower of super soldier that was holding my hands at my sides. Bucky looked clearly amused, his mechanical hand hiding a clearly amused smile on his face. "What are you doing little one?" Steve whispered, lips only a few inches from the shell of my ear. A nervous giggle escaped from me as I attempted to free my hands. "N...nothing Sir" I whimpered and struggled a little harder. "Oh no. You're not going to get away with this little trick, missy. You'll beg and that's a promise" he growled as he pinned me to the bed and ripped my panties from my body in one quick swipe. "No cumming without permission, babygirl." he snarled and nipped my earlobe before slipping one large hand around both my wrists and the other down my round belly heading towards my already dripping pussy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I just did that. I wanted to have this part be totally worth it and half assing it to get this done wasn't something I was interested in.


End file.
